


Can Anybody Help?

by Thananx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Child Abuse, F/M, M/M, Mental and physical trauma, Multi, Murder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Puppy Scott McCall, Slow Build, Suicidal Thoughts, mental and physical abuse, mental and physical scars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thananx/pseuds/Thananx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'How long has it been.. since I've even felt it?'</p><p>~'Who could ever love someone like you? Broken, worthless, a fucking fag who can't do anything right!'~</p><p>"Because I'm worthless and broken... I can't do anything right..." </p><p>Isaac never realized when he repeats or responds to the voices in his head thay he whispers them.  But it only ever happens when he's around Scott. <br/>His walls are cumbling. The masks are broken. And he's breaking down.  </p><p>How far gone will Isaac be before he gives himself a chance?</p><p>WARNING: Child Abuse and Mental Trauma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

\-- July 9th, 2006 3:17 am --

BAM 

BAM

BAM  
BAM

BAMBAM  
BAMBAMBAMBAMBAM

"PLEASE LET ME OUT! DAD! PLEASE! COMMON!! DAAAAAAD!!!

He plead with all his might. His voice cracking and squeaking from the slight lack of air. Hours of screaming, which were only actually minutes, muffled through the thick walls of the freezer. He clawed against the top, kicked and punched. He had broke his nails, cracked them to the point of bleeding, knuckles swollen and scrapped from the melting but still frozen freezer burn. Tears burning his eyes, streaking his cheeks. The young 14 year old, too tall for the compact space. The pungent smell of frost bitten food; steak, hamburger, fish, sausages, patties, spilled ice cream, sticky popsicles and fillets of fish and chicken. 

His father had emptied the freezer and unplugged it. All the perishables scattered across the ground. He was chugging beer bottle after beer bottle then throwing it across the room or slamming it onto the ground. Some of the bottles shattered, others just cracked. 

Isaac eventually went from pleading screams, to sobs and apologies.  
"I'm sorry dad.. please... I won't talk back.. I won't bring up mom or Cam. I won't say anything anymore... please let me out..." after that last promise he stopped talking. His voice raw, cracked, and scratchy. His throat was dry, he had no tears left, he had no strength. 

\-- three hours earlier --

The young boy heard his father's rage but kept hidden in his brother's now barren room. Then he slowly tried to make himself disappear into the corner of the room as he heard his father's heavy angry steps ascend the stairs and trudge.  
"ISAAC! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT OF YOUR BROTHERS ROOM NOW!" The addressed child stayed frozen to the spot, much to his innocent regret. His father completely smashed through the door, splintering some of the wood.  
"YOU! YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A SON! YOU COME WHEN I CALL!." Isaac stared in horror, pure anger and rage that made the sun feel like an ember to the scorching lava and fire within his father's eyes. His father grabbed the lanky boy. His slim frame looking fragile, was being dragged by his legs away from the secluded corner.  
"You WORTHLESS excuse of a child... can't even come when addressed. Its your fault that Camden left! Because of you he didn't want to live here! You and your stupid ideas of 'serving the country' and 'helping people'. PATHETIC! SUCH A WASTE!! I raised a Man not a Soldier! And you... a pathetic worm that was an accident...." his father stared at isaac, tears flowing. At his father's words he made his second mistake...  
"I... I was an accident?" He repeated. It was a trigger, and Isaac didn't know what he just shot. A bullet that broke the thin glass between him and his father.  
"Yes.. an accident. You weren't suppose to happen, you're not suppose to exist. I never wanted you." Tears flowed like a waterfall, his throat clogged, eyes wider than plates...  
"But... mom and Camden loved me... didn't they?" Isaac didn't know how much he would come to regret those words.  
"Love you? They never loved you! They pitied your very existence! They felt sorry for you and coddled you. You're nothing... if it weren't for blood, I would never call you my SON,' Isaac was sobbing uncontrollably. "Such a pathetic excuse of a son... of a boy.."  
Isaac hit his third strike...  
" SHUT UP!!! MOM AND CAM DID LOVE ME! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE THEY LOVED ME MORE THAN YOU!" after his last word, isaac was punched hard, he sprawled out on the floor unconscious. 

He woke up inside the freezer and panicked.

\--- 4:15 am ---

Isaac was still breathing shaky uncontrolled breathes, his lungs use to the smell of melting food, the raw smell of fish. Isaac just closed his eyes and focused on the smell of fish. The scent reminded him of the fishing trips his father would take him and Camden on. Isaac always caught the biggest fish of the entire trip, getting congratulated by mostly Cam. He never noticed but his father smiled but within his eyes were disgust and jealousy. 

He jumped when he heard the lock of the freezer unclick. Then fall to the floor. Keys jingled and he listened to his father drunkenly walk up the steps. At the top he spoke, " Clean up this mess! You're going to be cleaning this house spotless!" His father walked away. 

Isaac slowly lifted the lid. The basement floor was covered in blood and water. The frozen foods were now rotten and unusable. In the dim light of dawn isaac could see that he was in there for four hours. In the corner he saw the fish he caught. 'The one Cam insisted dad keep.' Isaac thought. 

\-- 5: 19 am --

I grabbed the large black bags and lifted them with as much strength as he could. He dropped the bag. And ran back down just to climb back up the stairs. Isaac's muscles were sore.

After he got to the top step and into the kitchen he saw all the broken bottles. Isaac wasnt aware of how much beer it took to kill a man... but he hoped his father did not drink himself to death. He knew his father didn't mean it. He swept up all of the glass. And bagged up the bags in other bags. He carried the glass and rotten food to the garbage bin. He saw the garbage truck and waved it down. The garbage man smiled and helped Isaac lift the heavy bags into the bin and roll them to the curb for him. Isaac smiled and waved. He ran back inside and was swamped with the disgusting stench of alcohol and rotten meat. He grabbed the cleaning supplies and started to clean. 

\---- 9:37 am ----

Isaac had finished cleaning the basement kitchen and dining room. He opened all the windows a cool breeze filled the house. It smelled significantly better. Isaac went upstairs to his room, he grabbed a towel and went for a shower. 

\--- 8 : 02 pm ---

Isaac had cleaned every inch of the house. Gotten the smell from the basement and started laundry loads. His father walked downstairs and had to wipe his eyes of disbelief. The house was nearly spotless aside from a cooking Isaac making chicken and broccoli alfredo pasta. He was taste testing before adding some more spices his father knew nothing of. Mr. Lahey was more of a grill man. 

Isaac had served them both a plate. Grabbed a cup of juice for the both of them and sat down. 

"You know I always get beer.. always for dinner." Fear hit Isaac's eyes.  
"Theres no beer left..." Isaac stated.  
"Dammit..." his father smacked the glass and plate off the table and they smashed onto the mopped floor. The crashing made Isaac flinch then grip the bottom of his chair.  
"Clean it up..." and his father left the room. 

\--- August 28th, 2011 2: 57 am ---

Isaac was curled into a ball waiting... waiting for his father to come home. He finally heard the old car drive in and his father stumbled in. Drunk after work as always. He finally made it up the stairs. He slowed down his breathing and calmed his heart rate. He had gotten better at faking sleep. His father opened his door. He walked over and sat on the bed. He caressed Isaac's scar on his eyebrow. Isaac remembers that stitch, his father had punched him and Isaac's head hit the corner counter. Isaac could smell the booze off his father and held in his gag. He sighed heavily. His father placed a hand on his mid upper back to feel for his heart. Steady. His father never woke Isaac up if he was asleep. His father stumbled out and into his room. 

\--- September 6th 4:59 am 3 hours til school starts ---

" You think your dreams are the same as mine Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will You think your dreams are the same as mine Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will I always will Oh I don't love you but I always will I always will..." he repeated these lyrics. 

It calmed him when he was in the freezer. He would always feel better when he could sing a song that reminded him of his mother. 

"Oh I don't Love you... but I always will..."


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the prologue. Sooooo enjoy :) 
> 
> Also the french... sorry if its not gramatically correct... I just used google translate...

Chapter 1 - first day of school  
\--- September 7th, 2011 6:45 am --- 

Isaac opened the door to his homeroom. Why he was early, was because he just got released from the freezer half an hour ago and really needed to get the feeling back into his tall legs. Mrs. Morell was sitting at her desk reviewing her french notes for the new Year. She paid little if any attention to Isaac. He placed his bag on the ground pulled out his writing notebook and started to scribble out words. Isaac always wrote until the bell rang, and Mrs. Morell payed no mind. Five minutes rolled by when she spoke,   
"You're earlier than usual Isaac... are you okay?" Her tone was calm, and mysterious. Aside from being the French Teacher, she was also the school's Guidance Counselor. She spent the past three years trying to get isaac to open up, but he hasn't given in to her mysterious allure to tell you her problems. She was abnormally patient, and always calm, so she waited for Isaac to finish writing. She knew his habits by now and Isaac knew most of her's. He finished writing before answering,  
"I'm fine. Just couldn't sleep was all..." he sounded calm. Isaac had developed the worst habits. He could lie and it would become the truth. Everyone but Mrs. Morell were deceived. 

"I've known you to be punctual Isaac, but not like this." She sat herself in the desk in front of Isaac. He always sat in the desk furthest from the door. First in, last out. "You know you can tell me anything, Isaac." This was every counselor's slogan, but when Mrs. Morell spoke these words they seemed to slowly etch away at the walls created by her students. Crumbling them just enough to peek through and have the teens crumble the walls themselves. Isaac however remained strong. He never gave in.   
"I know, but there's nothing to tell. I'm fine. Really." Isaac gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded and rose from the seat. She walked away and towards a shelf.   
" Vous êtes forts murs, vos secrets sécurisé..." her french fluent unwavered with the perfect accent, "They say games reveal an individual's personality... care to play?" She pulled out a checkered board and a wooden box, then walked back to the desk. Isaac removed his notebook and placed it back in his bag. 

" Vais-je apprendre plus sur vous, comme vous me de?" Isaac asked in the same fluency as Mrs.Morell.   
" Nous verrons ..." she opened the wooden box and they gathered their pieces. 

"You won last year... " Isaac stated as they set up their pieces. Isaac always set up his pawns first, the outside the his way inward. He was always black. Mrs. Morell stated that black always made the first move. Isaac knew the game of chess well, but wasn't sure if that was an actual rule. 

"Que le jeu commence." They said at the same time. 

\--- 7: 55 am ---

Their game continued with grace. Each moving accordingly to the others.   
"I've spent ten years reading people Isaac... but you're one I've never been able to decipher." She looked at the board, "and I see now that you have me trapped. Regardless of what piece I move, you earn one of my more valued pieces." Any move she made Isaac could reduce her army down to simple pawns in a matter of turns. He was observant, analytical, always reading, watching and predicting. Isaac spent half the years Mrs. Morell has, reading his father's bi-polar nature. She moved her rook. Isaac wondered why. .. by doing so.. she earned Isaac a checkmate..   
"Checkmate" Isaac said as he moved his queen behind her king. She just smiled.   
"First victory of the year. Félicitations, Isaac." She and Isaac always spoke french randomly. It was just a habit they developed. A mutual understanding.   
"Did you let me win?" Isaac Questioned.   
"That's up to your own speculation." She folded her forearms on the desk and stared. Isaac hated eye contact. He never liked the concept of people peering into his withering soul. Mrs. Morell stood and walked back to her desk.   
"I brought out the game this time. Your turn to clean up." Isaac looked down and giggled. He and Mrs. Morell had quite the connection. 

Isaac had just pushed the board and box back into their respective place when the bell chimed for the day to begin and in sashays the one and only, beautiful Lydia Martin. Her flower patterned Dress accentuating her curves perfectly with the assist of her belt. She wore dangling gold hoop earrings and a ring given by her mother on her right hand and a blue oval gem on her right. She stopped halfway into the room, her fiery red curls (strawberry blond) bouncing as she placed her purse on the desk and her book bag on the ground.   
"Who are you?" She asked pointing to Isaac who just sat back down in his corner.  
"Who me?" Isaac wasn't use to having any attention brought to him.   
"No... The other blond curly hair haired boy in the corner of the room." Her sarcasm rang in his ear. He remembered her... she was the one he asked out on the third week of school last year. Obviously she didn't remember, that and Isaac is now 5 inches taller than last year because of his incredible and seemingly abnormal growth spurt. His father and brother weren't this tall for sure. And as far as he remembered from pictures his mom wasnt tall either. 

"Well...?" Her hands were on her hips.   
"I'm Isaac..." he stated blatantly.   
"Are you new?" She asked her head tilting to the upper right her mouth holding the after shape of voicing the "w", eyebrow raised as she pointed to him.   
"No... I was in here last year... in the same spot.." if she didn't remember his embarrassing moment of asking her out on a date then he wasn't going to be the one to remind her.   
"Oh... well... nice to finally properly meet you Isaac, I'm Lydia, but of course you knew that." She swayed her hand in a downward motion. "But I do wonder. Was I intruding on a private moment?" Lydia said pointing her finger to the corner of her mouth and put on her best "I'm interested in this" face.   
"No Mrs. Martin, Isaac and I were only playing a game. You should play him sometime. He's unpredictable and very hard to read." Mrs. Morell stated blatantly as she sat at her desk while other students slowly filed in. Lydia had the face of pure interest in Isaac. 

He just slid down as far as possible in the chair. He hated attention. Especially attention from someone like Lydia. She turned her body and flipped her hair along the way and sat down. She sat in the front row and middle seat. Isaac just stayed slouched down. He looked out the window and noticed it was a little less than when he arrived.  
\---8: 15 am --- 

Isaac was just doodling away when he heard the loud squeaking of shoes and a backpack bouncing and as soon as they reached the door, the bell rang before they could open it. The door opened to a soaking wet Scott McCall. Standing at five foot eight inches permanently sunkissed skin, eyes the color of dark chocolate and radiated innocence, a crooked but masculine jaw, his usual fluffy but shaggy hair matted down by the rain, and his clothes dripping wet. 

"Office..." it wasn't even a question. Scott had been known for his frequent tardiness. He turned to leave when Mrs. Morell spoke.   
"Do you have a change of clothes?" Her voice showing no concern or sympathy yet no anger as well.   
"... no..." she sighed.   
"I have some he can borrow..." the words left his mouth before he could even comprehend it was leaving his vocal chords. Everyone turned to stare. Isaac shrunk back and wished that the chair would eat him whole. 'God why did I open my mouth....' he mentally kicked himself. Even Scott was staring in shock. All of last year Isaac didn't speak a word unless addressed by an authority figure. But their shock seemed to be more of... 'who are you?'  
"Thank you Isaac. You may go with Scott to get him a change of clothes. And Scott..." he looked to her, "since its the first day I will let it slide, but punctuality is a good habit to have." And with that Scott's head hung down in defeat. Isaac got up and towered over everyone sitting. He hunched his shoulders to his ears and slouched forward and not standing straight. Scott looked up, really looked up, just to meet Isaac's gaze. Isaac kept walking and Scott followed with interest. 

Isaac went towards the gym locker rooms, and opened up his locker. Scott finally spoke,   
"Sooo... you're on the Lacrosse Team?" Isaac was fishing out his cold weather sweats. A slim fitting black running jacket, a navy blue v neck, and black running pants.   
"Uh... yeah... gets me out of the house." Isaac placed the clothes on the bench and closed his locker. When he turned around Scott was stripping his shirt and wringing it out. Isaac's breath caught noticing Scott's frame. He definitely didn't look like the type to work out, but the slight presence of abs and a well chiseled chest was prominent. His v lines were well showcased as Scott's boxers and pants sagged from the weight of rainwater. Isaac had to look away. He could feel his heart doing somersaults and his stomach was invaded by butterflies. He heard Scott unzip his pants and the plop of wet jeans on the floor.   
"I'll just wait for you outside." He stated as he walked out of the locker room. Scott just watched the tall classmate leave. He pulled a quizzical look before getting dressed. 

The clothes were a tad too big but scott had some muscle so it was more too long than baggy. Scott smiled to Isaac.   
"Thanks.... uhhhh... Isaac right?" Isaac just nodded. Scott ' he looks good in those...' Isaac shook his head of the thought.   
"If you're ready lets head back." Isaac kicked himself for sounding slightly irritated, when he looked back he saw what reminded him of a sad puppy. He was speechless... Scott 'is adorable' Isaac kicked himself again for another though. He Decided a different approach.   
"Unless you'd rather have Mrs. Morell and our homeroom making assumptions as to why we're taking so long..." the sad puppy turned scared at the thought. Isaac smirked and Scott smiled back.   
"Hey..." Isaac stopped walking as Scott caught up and looked at him, "race ya!" Scott bolted running and it took isaac a second to comprehend the situation. 'So much for innocence...' Isaac thought as he chased at Scott. His long legs giving him a slight advantage on the distance he can cover. He passed scott who looked in shock as Isaac flew past him. He slowed down and waited by the door as scott jogged to a stop. He seemed to be struggling to breathe. "Scott?" A wave of concern hit Isaac like an ocean wave. Scott wheezed and just waved Isaac off. He grabbed his inhaler from his backpack and took two puffs. He inhaled deeply and took steady breathes.   
"Sorry haha.. I have asthma. So running long distances wears out my lungs. Dont worry. It's a lot better than when I was younger. I can run a lot faster and longer without needing to use my inhaler." Isaac wasn't convinced but could sense that Scott was a stubborn character. "The only reason I needed my inhaler was because I used a lit of my energy to catch up to you! You're fast!" Isaac folded in on himself. He disliked praise just as much as he did being focus of attention. And he was getting both from Scott. 

He walked through the door and Scott followed after him. The class was grouped in their own little circles. Isaac went back to his corner leaned over his desk and started doodling again. Scott sat across from him. And Isaac looked up.   
"I... only have one friend and he's in a different homeroom than me. You're the only other person I know in here." Scott looked at the ground.   
"You don't know me at all." And apparently Isaac said it out loud.   
"True but doesn't mean I can't right?" Isaac looked up to the brightest child like grin full of hope. Isaac felt the muscles in his mouth react. He forced them not to move and just went back to doodling.   
"DUDE THATS AWESOME!!" Isaac looked up again with confusion. "Your drawings! They're amazing!" Isaac sputtered.   
"T-they're just doodles..." he said closing his book marking the page with his pencil.   
"Those are doodles!?" Scott reminded isaac of a child who was impressed with anything and everything, filled with the excitement of a puppy. 

*RRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNG*

Saved by the bell. And for once Isaac was the first out of the room his face red from embarrassment. He shoulder bumped a buzzed, short pale skinned, lanky student and muttered an apology continuing to his history class.

"Who was that?" The pale buzz haired teen asked Scott. "He seemed to be in a rush... he came out of your homeroom so I assume he's in there."  
"Isaac..." Scott said.  
"Hmm... nope never seen him before. I definitely would've noticed a super tall teenager with social anxiety and no manners.... well I guess he did apologize so he has manners-"   
"Stiles..." Scott interrupted.  
"Yeah buddy?" Stiles looked at Scott.   
"Shut up and lets go to class before we're late... again." 

\--- 11:45 am - Lunch --- 

Isaac went outside and sat in the more forested area of the school property. He opened up his lunch bag he made and ate his bagel in peace. His mind wandered... like it always did but this time it wandered to Scott. 

His eyes that were filled with innocence, mischief, and... leadership. And his smile... it was infectious. It made Isaac want to smile too. So with that thought Isaac smiled, he genuinely smiled. He never thought he could smile like this ever again. 

So from memory.. Isaac began sketching. 

Meanwhile...

"Sooooo why are you wearing gym clothes?" Stiles asked.  
"Well because you never came by or texted me I had to run to school because my bike was here and mom was still at work!" Scott rubbed the guilt into Stiles' face.   
"Okay I'm sorry... I slept in.. but those definitely aren't yours because they're a bit... long?" Stiles motioned to the bunched up legs of the pants and the sleeves.   
"Yeahh... they're Isaac's.." Stiles gave Scott a look and Scott just shrugged. 

\--- 12: 40 - end of lunch ---

Isaac walked over to Mr. Harris' room when he noticed Erica. She was looking a lot better than last year. her hair had more shine to it. She was taking better care of herself and Isaac smiled for the second time that day.   
"Hey Erica. You're looking good." He smiled at her. She looked at him with a confused look.   
"Ummm who are you and why do you look familiar yet creepy..." She looked scared and genuinely creeped. Did Isaac's sudden growth spurt really change him that much over summer? "I'm kidding Lahey." he breathed a sigh of relief. At least someone recognized him. "You certainly have grown.. up." She snickered and he gave her a look. Per pun didn't go unappreciated. 

"I've got Harris..." she and Isaac cringed. The Science teacher was brutal in every aspect. His grading speech and posture. It Was a shame such an "evil" personality was placed upon Mr. Harris' body. If you took away his personality Mr. Harris would definitely be up there with one of the more attractive 30 something teachers. 

As the two walked in Mr. Harris looked up from his desk.   
"there's a seating chart on the front table." Mr. Harris had been working at Beacon Hills for ten years. He had no patience for teenagers. Especially freshmen. Everyone wondered if he actually loved teaching. Because with as much of a know it all he was, he definitely was just as smart or smarter than Lydia Martin. Three rows and eight tables per row. Isaac sat in the front right row. Erica on the opposite side in the same row. Isaac grabbed his sketch book again and began "doodling". 

About five minutes later Lydia showed up in class. She looked at the desk and scanned the room noticing Erica and frowned. She sat down placed her bag in the desk and started doing her make up. When Isaac looked over he saw jealousy and envy on Erica.   
"Sweetie glaring envy at me is flattering and all but seriously stop. Here a few tips. Red is definitely the best for your lips. Light cover up, and then a hint of blush and mascara. Then fix your wardrobe. T Shirts and man jeans aren't exactly flattering." All of this was said as Lydia did her make up. "I've seen your mom. You look just like her, so have her help you. And take Mr. Tall and Silent over there with you, he definitely knows his way around a closet. I saw you two talking so I know you're friends." Lydia grabbed out a sketch pad of her own and started to sketch ignoring Isaac and Erica after her little speech. 

They gave eachother a look before shrugging. Mr. Harris seemed to ignore everything and continued reading.

\--- 1:00 pm - Mr. Harris' Biology class ---

Isaac put his sketch pad away when half the room was full. He took out his notebook meant for this class and a pen. 

It was a minute before the bell. everyone was filed into their seats except for an empty one next to Isaac and another across the room. Mr. Harris got up and locked the door and began speaking when two figures slammed into the door. And the bell rang.   
"OH COMMON MR. HARRIS! WE STILL HAD ONE MINUTE LEFT!" It was a whiney voice.   
Mr. Harris ignored the two and continued talking. He wondered what Mr. Harris had against these two in particular but figured he'd find out eventually. The two walked away and if Isaac recalled the seating chart Isaac sat next to Scott so that means the whiney scratchy voice was Stiles. 

Fifteen minutes later the two came back. 

"We got your stupid Late passes so let us in!!" Mr. Harris smiled. And smiled even more when isaac heard "evil bastard" come in a whisper fro Stiles. That word never described a man so well before. He let them in and directed them to their seats,   
"Scott by Lahey and Stilinski you're over by Greenberg." A loud displeased groan came from Stiles. He flopped into his stool and face planted into lab table intentionally displeased.   
"Now may these two be an example that I don't accept tardiness. That applies to parental slips in the syllabus and late work. The only exception is if you're sick the day of when it's due. But don't make a habit of disappearing on that day only on a regular basis. I'm not naive and non observant. And just to make you all hate me more. Tests are worth 50% of your grade, projects, labs and assignments are worth the other 50%."   
A new student raised his hand, "are you allowed to do that?" And Harris smiled evilly.  
"I'm the teacher who grades all of your papers. So yes, I can grade these however the hell I want." The boy sinks into his seat. Isaac sensed that he was probably the previous class clown but that part of him withered away in fear.  
'Stiles is the King of Fools at any rate' Isaac thought to himself.

\--- 3:00 pm - End of the Day ---

Isaac was walking out of his final class of the day he sighed when he saw it was still pouring rain. So to save his supplies he grabbed his somewhat dry sweater from earlier and draped it over his back pack. He stalked into the rain and began walking. Despite the Pouring rain Isaac still had to walk to the cemetery for his part time job. It was another elderly man. 83 years old. Died last wednesday. They needed to finish digging tonight for the funeral tomorrow. 

Isaac was a hefty distance away from the school when he heard a car slowing down. He looked to his left to see a baby blue Jeep. The window rolled down to reveal a concerned Scott McCall.   
"Hey where you headed to?" He asked.   
"Cemetery." Scott looked baffled.   
"Do you... want a ride?" He offered and Isaac shrugged.   
"Get in." Scott disregarded Stiles' noises of disagreement. He pulled the seat back and hopped into the back seat. Isaac just stared. He didn't know what to do.   
"Do you like the rain? Get in!" Scott waved him in. Isaac complied. As the door shut Stiles rejoined traffic and headed towards the Cemetery. 

The ride was awkward and silent. The only comfortable one was a grinning Scott.   
"So you are going to visit someone?" Scott broke the silence.   
Isaac just nodded. They reached the destination and Isaac hopped out and moved the seat so Scott could hop out and swap seats as well.   
"Who is it?" Scott asked genuinely. There was no pity. Curiosity and empathy were etched into his words.   
"My mom and older brother..." Isaac found the puddle more interesting than Scott or at least tried to make it seem that way.   
"Oh... okay.. well.. do you want us to wait here for you?" Isaac looked up shocked. He never ever met someone so... selfless. Scott gave no pity.. it didn't feel like it. It felt like Scott was understanding or trying to understand.   
"N-no... I only live a few blocks away from here so I'll be okay." Isaac reassured Scott. Scott didn't seem convinced. He lingered for a moment longer before nodding and hopping back into the jeep. The drove off and Isaac turned to meet up with his boss.

\--- 9:00 pm ---

Isaac walked into the empty house. He carried his shoes inside a bag befor stepping fully into the home. He carried them to the sink then carried his bag up the stairs.   
He grabbed his bag of muddy boots and shoes and some baking soda. He walked over to the tub, grabbed a basin and filled it with dish soap and hot water mixing in the baking soda and grabbing an old toothbrush. He scrubbed away at his shoes and boots. This took about an hour. Before his shoes were acceptable and clean. He then went into the kitchen to cook dinner. 

His father arrived sober and hungry and ate two plates empty.   
"Dinner was okay... your mom always cooked better. Finish up this kitchen and bring me a beer upstairs when you're done." His father rose and ascended the steps. Isaac swept, mopped, washed, rinsed and dried dishes. Wiped the counters and the stove. Then took out the trash. Cracked open two bottles of beer and brung both up to his father. He knocked twice, his father opened the door grabbed the beers then slammed it shut. 

Isaac called it a night changed and went to bed.

\--- 12: 02 am --- 

Isaac awoke to a crashing sound. He sat up in bed when his father bashed open the door.   
"You forgot to replace the garbage bag! you're such a fucking idiot! Those teachers must just hand out those A's cuz you're a fucking moron! What idiot forgets to replace a garbage! Get downstairs now you piece of shit!" Isaac scrambled to his feet and rushed down stairs. He saw the empty tipped over garbage bin and broken beer bottle in the corner. 

"Replace the bag now!" Isaac did as he was told. 

"Hands!" Isaac held out his hands and he watched his father undo his belt. He took it off gripped the buckle end stood back the cracked his belt like a whip against Isaac's hands. Isaac help back his yelps and whimpers because that would only add to his punishment.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

If it was more than three is was always ten. 

CRACK!

CRACK!  
CRACK!  
CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

Isaac's hands were now red and perpendicular lines of various lengths were bleeding faintly. 

"Now get out of my sight and don't get any blood on the carpet." 

Isaac hugged his hands and ran upstairs to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to pure cold and plugged the drain. After the water was turned off Isaac plunged his hands down to his wrists in cold water. It stung but felt good. He curled and uncurled his hands flexing them to regain feeling. His fingers tingled with every movement. The water turning a faint pink color. He removed his hands and dried them on a maroon towel. Then began to wrap them with a thin layer of gauze and pre wrap. He quietly descended the steps and cleaned up the broken glass. Mopped up the beer and rid the stench from the kitchen. He then wandered back to bed but couldn't fall back asleep.   
So he began writing. And repeating a mantra his father personally etched into Isaac's heart,

"It should've been me. Its all my fault. It should've been me. The One to die. I'm stupid, I'm dull, I'm worthless. Mom was always better at cleaning, cooking and laundry... Camden better at everything. I'm a mistake... I was a mistake... no one could love someone as fucked up as me... no one can love me... no one loves me.. no one loves me...

It should've been me...

So why.. why wasn't it me?" 

Tears dripped down his cheeks his voiced cracked with every word. He was in a trance. He scribbled away with words. His hands wrote something else, while he said another. 

"It should've been me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo yeaahhhh..... kudos and comments are good motivators. 
> 
> Again I will update as much as possible. I write when I can. :)


	3. Shopping and Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica wants herself and Isaac to start off second Quarter with new Style. 
> 
> And he also takes a trip to the Hospital.  
> WARNING: verbal and physical abuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a whole new aspect to Isaac's and Erica's friendship.  
> And even more to how Isaac's Father gets away so easily with abuse....

Chapter 2 - Shopping & hospitals

\--Saturday November 5th, 2011 11:45 am --

[11:47] - Erica Reyes  
Hey, you what's your address?

Isaac was confused as to why Erica was texting him. 

[11:48] - Isaac Lahey  
Why?  
[11:48] - Erica  
Because we're going shopping!  
[11:49] - Isaac  
We? We who?  
[11:49] - Erica  
You me and my mother. Shes super excited and so am I. We've both been saving up for a major shopping spree.  
[11:51] - Isaac  
What does that have to do with me?  
[11:51] - Erica  
Because. I need help on what looks good and... youre the only opinion I care about.  
[11:55] - Isaac  
Okay?  
1279 W Barron Rd  
[11:55] - Erica  
Okay thanks!! And why do you keep responding so late!?  
[11:56] - Isaac  
Cuz I was doing chores. All done now. Will be ready in 5. Need to be back home before 4.  
[11:56] - Erica  
Done. Be there soon. 

Isaac didn't bother responding and put away the cleaning supplies and laundry detergent. He just finished doing his own laundry and so brought the basket to his room to fold later. He would ask his father later during dinner if he needed laundry done.  
He placed the basket at the foot of his bed then changed into a pair of dark blue straight legged jeans that hugged his hips, a plain white V neck and a black hoodie. He reached the bottom step when he heard a honk. He hopped out the door after he slipped on his grave digging boots because he was feeling a bit lazy. They were clean of any mud so they looked presentable. 

Erica and her mom greeted him with smiles and pleasant greetings when he eased into the back seat. The tiny grey honda a bit small for Isaac's height.  
"You ready to shop til we drop?" Erica's mom was super enthusiastic.  
"As I'll ever be."

\-- 2:27 pm Men's Dressing room --

Isaac Didn't like the style of the clothes. The jeans were too big and the green wasn't the best color for him. He walked out to frowns on Mrs. Reyes and Erica. He closed the door and changed. He noticed a pair of black slim fit jeans and a red v neck. He slipped those on and walked out. Mrs. Reyes was mirroring Erica as they stared like a piece was missing. Isaac scratched his head nervously. He thought it looked good but he agreed that a jacket would've made it look more complete.  
"Wait I see the perfect final touch!" Erica quickly ran off to grab an article of clothing. She came back with a slimming leather jacket. Isaac slipped it on and looked into the mirror. He was due for a haircut.  
"Sexy..." Erica said aloud.  
"Its quite appealing. A trim on your head and cut off the back and sides and you'll look great." Isaac nodded in agreement. 

"Hey... as fun as this is... I can't afford these..." all of the money he made at the graveyard went straight to his father.  
"Oh don't worry dear. I got it." Mrs. Reyes assured.  
"But..." Isaac was cut off by the raising of her hand to stop him.  
"No buts. Erica explained all I needed to understand. So done is done. I'm buying." Isaac slouched in defeat. He would find a way to make it up to Mrs. Reyes somehow.  
"Can... can I pick out my own clothes?" Isaac offered. Erica and her mom just looked at each other and nodded. 

About 20 mins later isaac had about $236 dollars in clothes. Erica was still browsing. Isaac noticed a electric shiney blue strapless top. He looked around found a leather skirt and a matching leather jacket. He picked them up and tossed them to Erica. She smiled and immediately skipped to the dressing rooms. She came out moments later looking like she hopped out of a magazine photoshoot. The heeled boots, the skirt hugging her hips and legs. The top making her curves that much more appealing and the coat to cover and hide her arms and a profile of her cleavage. 

"I like it. Isaac how have I not noticed how good of a taste in fashion you have? Is Danny rubbing off on you?" She teased. But she was serious. She didn't know Isaac knew his way around a closet. She noticed but never really had first hand experience. Isaac smiled sheepishly and shrugged. 

"Okay you two. Now... my turn!" They all smiled and laughed. Isaac had never been happier before. 

\--- 3:45 pm Lahey Home --- 

"Thank you for today Mrs. Reyes. I had fun.." 

"No worries Isaac. I'm glad you had fun. Hope to see you again soon. " she smiled genuinely and isaac smiled back. 

"Monday, we're picking you up! You know what to wear." Erica winked and the two ladies drove off.  
He walked into the house then Isaac decided to take off the tags and stickers so he could drop them in the wash. After dropping in the right amount of softener and detergent, He walked to the kitchen to make dinner. He decided to make something easy but not half assed. He was cutting up vegetables when he heard the front door open. He opened the fridge, cracked open a beer and placed it at his father's seat. His father had four cases of beer as he walked into the kitchen. He set them on the counter and dropped into the chair and took a nice chug. Isaac added his ingredients to the tomato sauce and taste tested it. It tasted pretty good, but no where near his mother's perfection. He added a little of another spice and stirred for a little while then tried again. It tasted better. He had to remember to keep the Basil around... he turned off the stove and made two full plates. Grabbing the plate garlic bread and breadsticks. After placing the spaghetti down. He grabbed his father another beer and took the one he finished. Isaac grabbed the pitcher of water and placed it in the center table. Grabbing two glass cups and filling them to three inches from the top. 

Isaac sits down and awaits for his father's first bite. His father looks at Isaac then the plate. He takes his first bite and Isaac waits eagerly... he waits for the day his father is pleased with his cooking. His father swallows.

CRASH!! 

"Who do you think you are trying to imitate your mother's recipe and alter the ingredients! You think you're a better cook than her!?" His father raged standing up. Isaac stared in fear, a whimpered out a faint "No". His voice was shakey and his heart was beating faster than it would at Lacrosse Practice.  
"You piece of shit how dare you!!" He slapped the right side of Isaac's face. He could feel the swelling begin.  
"On your knees." Isaac followed the command sliding from the chair to his knees and looked at the ground. "Look at me!" Isaac raised his head to stare past his father. "In the eye you maggot!" With force of will Isaac did as he was told. A hurricane of rage and fury swirled through his father's grey eyes. He found no sympathy..  
"I don't deserve it...." Isaac didn't realize he said this aloud.  
"What!? Deserve my sympathy and love!? Of course not! Now repeat it."  
"I don't deserve it..." another slap.  
"What don't you deserve?"  
"I don't deserve love..." another slap,  
"I don't deserve love..."  
SLAP  
"I don't deserve love..."  
SLAP  
"I don't deserve love..."  
SLAP  
"I don't deserve love..."  
SLAP  
"I'M A WORTHLESS SON WHO DOESN'T DESERVE SYMPATHY AND LOVE!" He was shaking uncontrollably. His father spoke in a somewhat pleased tone.  
"And don't you forget it!" He threw a hard left hook at Isaac's right cheek that was already red and swollen from the slaps. He flew from the impact, a slight crack from his cheek and jaw. Isaac's arms and hands landed into the shattered plate, beer bottle and cup, cutting up his hands and arms. He bit back a scream and lifted himself up blood dripping all over the floor. His arms shaking.  
"Now that was your fault. " Isaac grit his teeth and kept himself from crying in pain.  
"Dad I'm bleeding too much... " he couldn't stop shaking but blood was flowing like a deep dark red river.  
"Well fuck... get in the car." 

\-- 7:32 pm Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital --

"Before we go rushing in, what's the story?" Mr. Lahey stared at Isaac.  
"I was doing dishes when I dropped a plate and slipped on the water. I hit my cheek on the counter on the way down." His arms were still shaking and bleeding. As soon as His father walked out of the car he was a changed man. His father could earn "best actor of all time" his concern shown on his face. He helped Isaac out of the car and rushed him into the hospital.

"HELP! MY SON NEEDS HELP HE'S BLEEDING!" A middle aged mexican woman came rushing by, her dark curls in a ponytail, the tanned skin and the look of pure concern and slight puppish eyes reminded him of a familiar puppy eyed classmate.  
"Okay, follow me I will help address and clean these wounds," she addressed Isaac, her voice soothing, calm and angelic, "Claudia please direct Mr. Lahey to the waiting room and page Dr. Marcus. Okay Isaac you're going to be fine we're gonna get this glass out of your cuts then stitch up what needs to get stitched alright?" Isaac nodded.  
"Thank you..." he whimpered out. She sat him down on one of the hospital beds grabbed a tweezer and a sanitation pan. Told Isaac to hold still as best he could while she worked her way to cleanse Isaac.

Fifteen minutes later Isaac was Glass free and His nurse was cleansing his wounds.  
"Okay Isaac so what happened this time?" She asked as she was gently wiping away dried blood. Isaac opened his mouth to explain when Dr. Marcus, Isaac's Personal doctor walked in.  
"I can take it from here Melissa." His voice was professional and trained. She nodded and smiled at Isaac.  
"You stop getting into accidents. For once I would like to meet you and your father outside of the hospital!" She pointed sternly. He nodded. She smiled and left Isaac alone with Dr. Marcus.  
"So what caused this accident?" He asked while inspecting Isaac's cuts.  
"I was doing the dishes, I wasn't watching what I was doing.... and plates and a few cups fell to the floor. I slipped on the water that had fell onto the ground and hit my cheek against the counter... I think I blacked out for a moment I guess because I opened my eyes to my dad trying to pick me up and carry me to the car." Isaac paused with great practice to make it seem more believable.  
"Thats quite a tragedy. Well the good news is that you don't need any stitches. But lets check you for a concussion. 

 

"Okay, Isaac has a minor concussion. Nothing to be too worried about. Just keep an eye out for any more severe symptoms. I have a doctor's note for him in case he feels any need to rest. I just wrapped his arms and fingers in a thin gauze it's only a few deep cuts but no need for any stitches. Now your cheek is fractured but will heal in about a month. I suggest an appointment for a second X-ray within the next two weeks." Isaac and his father nodded to signify their coherence. And the doctor signed them out. 

It was a quiet ride home. 

"I want this mess cleaned up before you go to bed." And his father left up the stairs. And Isaac painfully began to clean up the dried blood, broken plates cups and beer bottles as well as his ruined dinner. Isaac sighed in defeat and began to sing in a whimpered whisper. 

" I can take so much, Til I've had enough. 'Cause I'm only humann and I bleed when I fall down. I'm only human, and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart, you build me up and then I fall apart. 'Cause I'm only human... I'm only human..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of my chapters will possibly end with song lyrics if you havent noticed... I've listened to a lot of different music and put them into how Isaac calms himself and keeps himself grounded. 
> 
> A fair warning that the abuse will get more and more mentally disturbing and vicious as the chapters go along. 
> 
> And a lot of focus on Isaac's Character.


	4. Love the way you Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SEVERE AND GRAPHIC ABUSE. and topic of suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was suppose to just be the start of the second quarter but... it went farther than expected
> 
> Trigger warning for Abuse. 
> 
> Enjoy the Completed chapter lol

CHAPTER 4 - SECOND QUARTER BEGINS 

\-- Monday Nov. 7th, 2011 7:45 am --

Isaac looked in the mirror. He was still bruised but it wasn't as bad as it was on Saturday night. He was wearing the clothes Erica's mom bought him just that day. The skinny straight cut Black jeans, red V Neck t shirt and black slim fit leather jacket. Yesterday he got a haircut he gave himself and fluffed out his hair. In his opinion he looks pretty good aside from the yellow bruise, with a faint purple middle. He received a text from Erica saying they were at his house. He stepped out to meet a grinning Erica in a slightly revealing pink top, black skinny jeans and her new boots with her matching leather jacket. She noticed the bruise and frowned.   
"What happened?"   
"I was doing dishes and fell... cheek hit the counter." She winced at his description. The lie he made become true.   
"well that's what makeup is for. Common I'll help. We're practically the same skin tone anyways." 

Isaac tried to protest but makeup was applied anyways. A picture revealed that the bruise was no longer visible. She applied carefully so she wouldn't hurt Isaac.   
"Okay so now that you're all dolled up. It's time to walk into those doors walk with sexinees and confidence and let the clothes we wear become us. These clothes do not make us. Got it?"   
"Got it." Her pep talk was more for herself. But it helped Isaac too. He did feel kinda sexy. 

Her mom drove off leaving Isaac and Erica to their plan.   
"Isaac, shoulders broad, head tilted slightly up, standing straight and now walk with confidence." She started to strut towards the entrance of school. As Isaac followed, he fed off of Erica. He opened the door for her and the day began. 

When the two walked in through the doors all eyes were on them. Erica strutting with the click of her heel, the sway of her hips, and the bounce of her curls. And she was thriving. Isaac walked coolly behind her. Towering over most of the kids in school. His new black boots added an extra inch. He smirked to the gawking men and winked at a group of giggling freshman girls. Then he noticed Scott standing next to Stiles and Lydia Martin. As he followed Erica to her locker which was just across from them he heard their conversation.   
"What the hell is that!? I mean who is that!?" Lydia was flabbergasted. She looked cute today with her perfect curls, a jean jacket and floral dress that ended mid thigh, with a black belt around the stomach. The bottom of the dress had vertical ruffles flowing downwards.   
"That's Erica Reyes... and Isaac Lahey." Stiles answered, Nearly tongue tied and speechless. "Wow... four days and they went through some major changes... especially Erica." His mouth wouldn't close. Isaac forced a smirk, all the attention made him uncomfortable but Erica Seemed to enjoy herself.   
"Well... she obviously should thank me for giving her those tips the first day of school." Lydia laid out with pride. And with the slam of her locker Erica turned and sashayed her way to Lydia.  
"Yes Lydia. If it weren't for your tips on makeup. I wouldn't look this gorgeous, but the style is definitely an Erica original with a taste of Isaac." Isaac smiled cockily at the three awestruck teens. When inside Isaac was a bundle of Nerves. "Common Stiles, we have homeroom to get to." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away. You can't really call it dragging though when he's so willing. More like she guided him. Isaac just stepped between Lydia and Scott and took his regular seat. Scott and Lydia followed after. 

\-- 11: 45 pm Lunch -- 

"Hey tall pale and Handsome, how's the first day of the new and Improved Isaac Lahey?" Erica greeted with a coy smile.   
"It's alright. More stares and definitely leaving a couple of giggle fits here and there towards the freshman ladies." Isaac smiled, he noticed a slight smudge around her eye. He licked his thumb and casually rubbed it away.  
"What did you just do Isaac?" She crossed her arm an eyebrow raised.   
"Your mascara was smeared. And I just fixed the problem." He smirked and walked away as her mouth dropped. She caught up with him after grabbing school lunch. 

"Ew school food always looks disgusting. Wanna share that sandwich?" She flipped her hair crossed her legs and exposed her breasts. Isaac smirked as he noticed some glares from the jocks on the basketball team.   
"I think someone else would gladly offer up their meal to such a beauty." He nodded to the basketball table and Erica looked back. She smiled a devious grin. She slowly got up and tapped one of the boys who had a homemade lunch.   
"Hey there Mr. Handsome, care to share an apple or two to a starving girl?" She seemed to snatch his tongue and he could only nod. She grabbed his apple and sat on his lap crossed legged. One teasing crunch of the apple and their entire table was in an offering uproar and Erica drank in the attention. Isaac smiled and looked over to his left to see Stiles, Scott and a jealous looking Lydia arms stretched wide as she said,   
"Okay so... who the hell does she think she is? Who goes from tomboy to sex symbol in four days!?" She pouted.   
"Obviously Erica. She looks gorgeous and is now way out of my league..." Stiles frowned.   
"Haha okay guys whatever you say. But ummm Lydia... " her attention was on Scott, "Why are you complaining to us about Erica?"   
She opened her mouth to say something, closed it and something must've clicked because Isaac could tell she didn't even understand herself. 

Even though Isaac never talked to Lydia, Scott and Stiles, it didn't mean he wasn't observant. Ever since Scott and Stiles got better at lacrosse Lydia had slowly pulled them into her little group. It also helped that Stilinski had won them one of the most important games of the year. Much to everyone's surprise and Stiles' game just got even better. Scott's Asthma had gotten significantly better. His endurance was through the roof and had less and less attacks. He could see their popularity rising, even Erica was getting her well deserved attention and then there was Isaac. Sure he caught the attention of the freshman but amongst his peers and upperclassmen he was still the tall quiet Isaac lahey. There was nothing special about Isaac. He was just a "pathetic loser of a son and student". He got up dumped his leftovers in the trash and walked to his next class. 

Erica didn't even notice Isaac left until lunch ended.

\-- 12: 50 Mr. Harris' Class --

Isaac ignored the world by "doodling" a wolf. They had always interested him and isaac spent his other pastime reading werewolf books and researching their origins and lore. He wondered how fast they could run... what if he was bitten? Would he still be the tall lanky teen he was? The dream of being a Teen Wolf and finally being able to fight back against his father... 'But this is reality! You could never be that strong. Not someone so WEAK!'   
'But what if...'  
'So such beings exist. A hopeless dream for a hopeless teen'  
'A hopeless dream for a hopeless teen'  
'Thats right!'  
"A Hopeless dream for a hopeless teen..." Isaac wasn't aware he whispered it aloud. He was having a silent argument in his head. His lead broke snapping him out of his trance. He blinked once, twice, thrice and he knew he had a grip this time.   
'Stay in reality Lahey... reality.'

"What's hopeless?" It was Scott's voice of concern. Isaac stared blankly. When did he get there?  
"Uhhh... sorry just umm thinking about a writing prompt today in english. Just feeling kinda hopeless 'cause I can't think of anything to write." Scott nodded in agreement. He didnt even know that Isaac had the essay done already. But that Smile... it was the smile of someone who was 'Normal'. Isaac wasn't normal, he was broken. Looking Scott in his chocolate brown eyes he could see the warm love he was raised with. Isaac wondered... what could scott see in his own eyes. 

Isaac unconsciously wrote down Harris' Notes on the board and didn't listen to a word the man said. He insulted some students, gave Stilinski detention and called Isaac's name.   
Once,   
"Isaac."  
Twice,  
"Isaac?"  
Thrice...

"ISAAC!" He heard his father and jumped up startled and tripped over the stool and collapsed on the ground. A wave of laughter and pointing was echoing through the room. Isaac just stood and ran out of the room.   
"Isaac!" Harris shouted and followed Isaac as far as the door and when he searched both ends he couldn't see Isaac. The laughter died down when Harris turned around a stone gaze halting any movement.   
"Stay!" And he walked out of the room.   
Scott looked beside him to the fallen stool, scattered papers and Isaac's bag. When he looked to his left towards Lydia and Stiles, he knew that they didn't laugh. They had looks of pure concern similar as to "what was that and is he okay?"   
\---  
Scott was glancing over to Isaac's notes every once and while to catch the notes he missed while Harris talked. He took a quick glance at Isaac to ask if he could just borrow the notes when class was over when he saw that Isaac wasn't entirely there. He look hypnotized yet his hands were writing notes pertaining to class.  
'Can he teach me that?'   
That is until Harris called his name twice with no response so he shouted. Thats when Isaac toppled over in shock. He went from looking blank and hollow, to scared... no, terrified.   
\---  
Scott got up from his seat to pick up Isaac's paper. Put them back into his folder. Closed his notebook and clipped it into his binder. And placed the folder in it as well. He set them down but not before noticing a drawing of a wolf in a mirror, but noticed cracks and when he moved the binder more saw that half the mirror was missing. Shattered. I looked at it curiously. But noticed it was private drawing and so placed the binder back over and tried to ignore the drawing's existence. 

Mr. Harris came back after ten minutes but Isaac didn't. 

Scott packed up his bag for him and offered to take it back to Isaac if he saw him. Harris just nodded and Scott left, each shoulder holding a bag as he walked silently to his next class with Stiles and Lydia. 

\----

Isaac sat in the locker rooms... pure embarrassment surged through his body. He punched a locker kicked a helmet then fell to his knees. He wanted to scream but it stayed lodged in his throat. Instead a whimper escaped.   
"Don't cry.. don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry...."   
'What's the matter Isaac...'  
'He's going to cry that's what the matter is.'  
'Oh it's not his fault'  
'He's pathetic. He should've gotten up and stayed. Not ran like a pussy. Such a poor excuse of a boy.'   
'He was embarrassed. Anyone would be if they weren't paying attention!'  
'It was pathetic!"   
"I'm pathetic..."  
'No, no you're not! Don't listen!'  
'Yes Isaac you're pathetic! It doesn't matter how well you dress! It matters who you are!'  
"I'm.. I'm pathetic... that's who I am..."  
'NO!'  
'YES!'  
"Pathetic..."   
'You're alone. A loner.'  
"I'm alone... a loner..."

\-- 4:00 pm Beacon Hills Lacrosse Field-- 

Isaac was already running laps when coach and everyone else was filling into the field. He had sweat straight through his clothes. Sweat bounced off his nose. He wiped his forehead and just kept... running.   
"LAHEY!" Coach screamed. Isaac noticeably flinched but stopped to look at Coach Finstock. He was baffled as to why Isaac was running before practice and how early he got there.   
"What are you doing?" His hands spread out at the elbows his brows furrowed.   
"Just running laps coach." Isaac breathed out. He kept his face from cringing in pain. His arms covered in an under armour long sleeve shirt.   
"Alright everybody but Lahey run 20 laps. GO GO GO!!!" he swung his arms in a large circle. "Greenberg only do 10 I know you too well." He just nodded but he always ran the full 20.   
"Okay Isaac get over here. I know you've been training hard but don't push yourself okay? You don't need to impress me or anyone." Coach always loved enthusiasm but he hated surprises.   
"I can do it coach. Let me run with them."  
"Are you mental!? How long have you been out here?" He was flailing his arms then gesturing to the field.  
"Since three..." and Finstock's mouth dropped.  
"You've been running since school let out!? What the hell Lahey!? Your looks are deceiving you know! I wouldn't have ought you to be able to run however many laps you did run. But you rest up drink some god Damn water and wait for the other exercises. Capiche!?" Isaac just nodded. 

\-- 6: 15 pm Lacrosse Locker Rooms --

Everyone was sore and tired. Coach had worked them hard tonight. The season was coming to an end and he needed his players in tip top shape.   
Everyone took a communal shower. Scott and Stiles were wrapping up and getting dressed when Scott took a look around ignoring the half naked men and looking.  
"Who ya looking for Scott?" Stiles asked fully dressed and ready to leave.   
"Isaac. I thought I saw him come in with us but I haven't seen him since we passed the bleachers..." Stiles shrugged indicating the end of the conversation and Scott finished getting dressed himself. They headed out. 

When they reached near the parking lot they could see the field. Isaac was doing exercises. He had slung himself upside down and doing curl ups.   
"Isaac?" Scott's brow nearly became one as he walked towards the field. Stiles stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Scott looked back to Stiles shaking his head.   
"Let him be man... look at him... he's determined to work." Scott looked back, turned back to Stiles and Nodded.   
"Let's at least wait for him. Give him a ride home?" Scott gave Stiles his puppy eyes.   
"Stop using your freaking puppy eyes!! You're way too good at that... so yes we can give him a ride." Scott beamed in triumph. 

About fifteen minutes later of watching Isaac do an insane amount of pushups, situps and suicide runs a frustrated Erica surprised Scott and Stiles.   
"Hey have you seen Isaac Lahey? He's on the lacrosse team and I've seen you two before so... is practice over?" They both turned around and pointed to the field where an Isaac was now on his knees. 

"Isaac!" She sprinted towards him stumbling as her heels dug into the dirt. She collapsed on her knees to a panting and exhausted Isaac.   
"Oh my god what the hell are you doing!? Are you trying to kill yourself!?" She didn't know what to do. Let him catch his breath or help him stand. Stiles and Scott had showed up shortly after Erica did.   
"They don't call them suicide runs for no reason." Isaac stated as stiles mutter a "someone who has a sense of humor!" Erica and Scott both rolled their eyes.   
"When did practice get over with?" Neither one of them spoke. "Stiles!?" His eyes perked open more and his mouth into more of a frown.  
"What why me!? Why not as puppy eyes over here or wheezing Lahey!?" Isaac gestured accordingly.Erica just gave him a deep glare that spoke "because you're an easy target and obviously this one is still trying to breathe!"   
"Ugh... six. We ended at Six!!" Stiles said with flailing arms in frustration.   
"You've been out here an hour after practice!? It's freezing!"   
"He was also out here an hour before practice started." Erica just gave Stiles another glare with her mouth open in a "THAT DOESN'T EASE MY WORRIES YOU INCOMPETENT IDIOT!"

She shook her head, "Why would you-" she was cut off by a red line from Isaac's slightly raised sleeve. She gasped and pushed the sleeve farther up his arm. "Oh god Isaac!" Tears were filling her eyes.   
"It's not what it looks like Erica!"   
"Isaac why would you... why... why wouldn't you talk to me!? Or tell me... Isaac..." she was struggling to speak. Even Scott and Stiles didn't know what to say. Just eyes of worry and curiosity.  
"Erica.. I told you this morning.. I slipped on water and slammed by face into the counter... well some cups and plates broke on my way down and I cut up my arms. Look at me Erica, do I look like I would do this myself!?" She stared and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. You know... you knew Mara right?" She started with a shaky voice. Isaac nodded.  
"You know what she did... and I... I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions.. it's just, I don't know if I could handle losing another friend like that!" She bursted into tears and hugged Isaac tight. He shushed her. Scott and stiles stood still looking in different directions. They remembered Mara as well... she always seemed so happy.. no one knew she was.. she was so sad and miserable. 

After Erica dried off her tears and reassured her stability. She and her mom gave Isaac a ride home.   
"You know... Mara was pretty cute... it's a shame she couldn't have seen Erica now." Stiles said before hopping into the jeep.  
"I dunno... maybe she is and smiling. Erica finally seems happy now." Scott said smiling happily. 

\-- 7:45 pm Lahey Home --

"Remember Isaac anything and everything. I'm here for you. Call me?" Erica said shivering in the cool breeze. 

Isaac nodded and she went in for a hug. Isaac stayed stiff. He wasn't quite comfortable with contact. She squeezed so tight and he could feel her bury her face in his chest and her breasts push into his upper abdomen. He could feel that she needed the hug more than he did for her own sense of security. He hugged her back lightly.   
"Thanks... same goes for you. I'm always willing to listen." He waited until she let go. 

They waved off and the Reyes drove into the chilly night. Isaac went inside, his father was waiting.   
"So who was that?" He swirled a beer in his hands.   
"She was just a classmate dad..."  
"Oh really? That was a long hug for just a 'classmate'." His tone was mocking. "I'm honestly surprised that they could like such a weak and broken child like you. It really does amaze me. For the longest time, even after that beating, i thought you were gay. Good to know you have interest in women. But lets not get stupid." He slammed the beer down. "She looked like a skank anyways. Such a damn whore. Dont get your hopes up shes probably fucking one of your teammates." Something in Isaac snapped, he swung a fist but instead of punching his father he punched the beer bottle out of his hands. His father had a moment of surprise.   
"Oh I see. You're already fucking her."  
"No Dad! I won't let you belittle one of my friends! She would never stoop that LOW... she wouldn't." His father just laughed. He had never gotten such a reaction from his son. It was even more hilarious for the fact he had a girlfriend.   
"God what tricks has this girl done to your brain haha. Thinking you could have friends. They'd just abandon you Isaac. You're not worth shit! She's probably fucking one of your teammates right now."  
"SHUT UP YOU UNGRATEFUL EXCUSE OF A FATHER!" and Isaac punched the wall. He cracked it and made small hole with his middle knuckle. His father's mouth dropped a little. It took a moment but Isaac's face immediately dropped and he knew he was going to be beaten near death. He had spoken back, threatened violence and insulted his father. It was a tripple fold of punishments.   
"So... you think just because you joined lacrosse and got a girlfriend, I dont even approve of, you can talk back and swing a fist at me? And call me.. ME THE MAN WHO KEEPS YOU FED AND A HOME TO LIVE IN UNGRATEFUL! ? YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING TO EARN MY GRATITUDE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He slapped Isaac. For once... Isaac tried running. He got to his room but he stumbled and his father kicked the door open splintering the wood.   
"Don't think you can run.." he grabbed Isaac's curls and pulled him out of the room. Isaac was out of fight. He knew he couldn't escape this time. His father threw Isaac down the stairs Isaac tumbling and slamming his thigh on the last two steps and spraining his right ankle. Isaac choked back a scream and tried to stand but the pain was too much. His father stomped slowly down the steps and kicked Isaac's chest and sent Isaac sprawling. Isaac tried to gasp for air but the breathe kicked clear out of his lungs and the shock closing up his windpipe. When he could catch a breath he coughed vigorously. His father kicked him in the gut.   
Kick  
Kick  
Kick  
If it wasn't three it always ended with fifteen,  
Kick  
Kick  
Kick  
Kick kick kick  
Kick kick kick  
Kick  
And one last hard rib shattering kick. Isaac screamed at the feeling of his rib breaking.   
While Isaac writhed in pain he stomped his steel toed boots on Isaac's sprained ankle shattering it. Isaac screamed louder.  
"Get up on your knees!" Isaac fought the pain to do as told.   
"NOW!" Isaac was now up on his knees careful not to sit back on his calves.   
"Hands on the table." Isaac did as told. He closed his eyes anticipating his punishment. 

His father grabbed his beer bottle and then slammed it on his son's hand. Isaac closed his throat so a thin shriek escaped. He kept his hands on the table as his father slammed again harder than the last. Isaac whimpered.  
SLAM  
SLAM  
SLAM  
SHATTER  
The bottle broke and the glass scraped against his fists. Isaac could tell his fingers were broken. Isaac had stopped making noise, his body numb to all the pain. The light gone from Isaac's eyes. His body shut down but he was still aware of what was being done. 

"So you want to be violent? Well then lets get all your anger out!" Isaac was barely balanced on his feet. As he was made to walk to the fireplace  
TCH! He punched the fireplace. And made Isaac punch it again with both hands.   
TCH!  
TCH!  
TCH!TCH!  
TCH!TCH!TCH!TCH!TCH!TCH!TCH!

Isaac's knuckles a bloody mess. His father dropped him and let Isaac fall to the floor. Isaac's hand spread out. He lifted Isaac by his shirt and began to punch him. In his face and his back.

PUNCH!  
PUNCH!  
PUNCH!  
PUNCH!  
PUNCH!  
PUNCH!

after the seventh PUNCH! He blacked out. 

\-- 8:57 pm Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital --

"HELP HELP MY SON NEEDS SEVERE HELP!! PLEASE!" Melissa was rushing towards them and when she saw Isaac's battered body she gasped.  
"OH MY GOD! SHERYL I NEED A GURNIE STAT! MARK! AARON HELP ME!" The two male nurses took Isaac on each side from Mr. Lahey.  
"What the Hell happened to Isaac!?" She gestured to the teen being wheeled away to the ER.   
"I found him that way in the alley. I was too concerned for my son to look at where." Mr. Lahey was truly a man of deception and lies.   
"Good god why would they do this to him!?" She motioned from her head in an outward motion of pure disbelief.  
"I DON'T KNOW! My son has been training hard for the final Lacrosse game this year. I think they're going against their biggest rival or something." And Melissa ran her hand through her hair in worry and frustration.   
"Why would a bunch of teenagers on a Lacrosse team from another school stoop as low as beating up a player to damn near death!?" Mr. Lahey just shrugged.   
"I don't know."

"Mom?" a worried voice and a tan skinned boy with a crooked jaw appeared around the corner.   
"Scott what are you doing here!? I thought you went home!?" She was panicked.  
"I was at Allison's remember? Our study date?" She sighed heavily. "Mom?"   
"I'm sorry honey... I'm just... a little on edge.." she hugged her son tightly. Disgust and hate swirled in the hurricane of Mr. Lahey's eyes. 

"I love you." She whispered and Scott was a bit taken aback.   
"I love you too mom but ... who were they taking to the ER?" Scott pulled away to get a look at his worrying mother.   
"I... His name is Isaac. Apparently kids from your rival team came into town to dwindle your players." She sighed.   
"What!? ISAAC!? ISAAC LAHEY!?" Scott was frantic. Mr. Lahey stood back wondering why another person was giving his son sympathy.  
"Yes. He was wearing his jersey so they could've picked him out easy if he was out for a run through town." She explained, finally regaining her composure.  
"But I thought Erica brought him home!?" They both turned to Mr. Lahey. 

"He never came into the house. I was home around 7 and I never saw him or heard him walk into the house." Mr. Lahey was definitely very good at lying.  
"Aaaaarrrhhhhhhh. He was probably still training..." Scott groaned more in frustration.   
"What do you mean?" Melissa questioned. Mr. Lahey tuned in.   
"He was running laps and doing exercises before practice... and was still running and doing exercises after practice... after Erica dropped him off at home, he must've just took off for another run." He frowned and hung his head. "I over heard coach saying something about putting Isaac in the game and letting him be front line. He worked so hard and he was so good during practice too!" Scott ruffled his own mop of hair.   
'Why would that good for nothing coach put my uncoordinated son in game. He fucking sucks.' 

"This is so unfair! The game is this Friday! And now Isaac won't get to play! He worked too hard for this mom! I saw the determination in his eyes and could feel it. He wanted to help us win this game and shove it up their...." Scott halted himself before getting too carried away with his language. His mother patted him on the shoulder.   
"Then you all better kick their god damn asses and make sure you beat them for beating your teammate!" Scott and Mr. Lahey were both in shock, but for different reasons.   
Scott because of his mother's vocabulary and Lahey for his shock as to why these damn people all wanted to do something for his good for nothing son. He was a failure. He would've made them lose the game if anything. He just turned and left the hospital. 

Melissa stared in wonder... 

\-- 12: 37 am room 207 -- 

Isaac was singing silently to himself,   
" Now there's gravel in our voices, Glasses shattered from the fight. In this tug of war you always win,Even when I'm right.'Cause you feed me fables from your head, With violent words and empty threats. And it's sick that all these battles are what keeps me satisfied... Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,Well that's alright because I love the way you lie... So maybe I'm a masochist, I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave. Til the walls are going up, In smoke with all our memories... yet I love the way... we lie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes.... its happened... it got worse..
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: okay haha I just check back on this thing and realized I only posted part of chapter 4.. oops... :/ fixed now.


	5. The Lonely Lahey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant even begin to write a summary for this chapter...  
> A Disclaimer is needed. I do not own Teen Wolf or any other references used. Some inspiration and aspects of Canon were used. :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo just read :D

CHAPTER 5 - The Lonely Lahey

\-- November 12th, 2011, 10:15 pm After Lacrosse game --

Isaac was mindlessly watching tv and mouthing lyrics when his hospital room opened. He turned expecting his father but the door just creaked open revealing no one. Isaac was about to turn the TV up when a loud cheer erupted. He looked at the door again to see most of his teammates flood into his room lead by Scott, Stiles, Danny, Jackson and even Matt. 

Cheers and whoops filled the room.  
"Yeah we beat them! We won!" Hand clapping and man hugs  
"We won just for you Lahey. That'll show em for messing with one of our own!" Scott was jumping happily.  
"Only one person can mess with you Lahey and thats me!" Jackson stated.  
"Hope you're feeling better. I caught every single ball just for you!" Danny lightly patted Isaac's shoulder.  
"Hey I got penalized for you!" Stiles shouted. Isaac just laughed. Actually laughed. It was all so funny, how his lie became the truth and how they all fought so hard to win and the most hilarious part... they all did it for Isaac. He was Nobody.  
"What was the score?" He finally asked.  
" Seven to nothing! " Isaac was shocked. That was the most they scored all year. And the best scores.  
"We all trained hard and Finstock actually gave us a good pep talk this time around." Jackson stated.

We all did it for you Isaac. " Scott said with such pride and hearing someone like Scott the new co captain of the Lacrosse team.  
"BOYS!" The entire team looked at a glaring Melissa her hands on her hips in Mama mode. "Congratulations on your victory but it's late. Isaac needs his rest."

As the team filed out he was left with "get well soon" , "we miss you" , and "good night". He heard down the hall something about a party at Jackson's. The only ones left in the room was Scott, Stiles and Melissa.  
"See ya Mama McCall! Scott I'll meet you at the jeep!" And was off. It went from loud to quiet in a matter seconds.  
"See ya Isaac. Hope to see you soon." He ruffled patted his arm lightly and turned to the Nurse. "See ya mom. Have a good night." He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek and was out the door.  
"So... Scott's your son?" Isaac asked.  
"Hm? Yes he is. He's a little bit of a hassle but I love him. He's a good kid." Isaac could only agree with her. Scott was a good kid...  
"Mrs. McCall...?" Isaac asked.  
"Melissa dear... but what is it?"  
"How would you react if you found out Scott liked boys?" Melissa was a bit stunned by the question.  
"I would love him regardless. It doesn't matter who he or anyone loves. As long as they're happy." Her words were honest and pure. He could feel it.  
"Isaac... has your father been in to see you since you checked in?" She reached out and he tensed. She gently caressed his arm. 

His silence answered her question. "You know.. your father must have great insurance and a fantastic paying job because of how many times you come here for any reason." She starred trying to catch Isaac's eyes, he just focused on the foot of the bed.  
"He's usually gone around 8, and gets home around five or six. Sometimes later." He's monotone.  
"Anything you need Isaac I'm here for you." She quietly left the room. 

He heard hushed whispers and Scott popped his head back in the door.  
"Hey. I've got your bag! I was going to give it to you after practice but then yeah... I was going to give it back but Harris got us doing a shit ton of worksheets... oh I also got you all of the worksheets and packets from all your classes. Mrs. Morrell helped with that... I just packed it all in your bag. But I didn't look inside of it I swear! Well... maybe I saw a drawing, but just the one I swear!" Scott was rambling and Isaac giggled. 'Giggled?' 

'He's nice.'  
'Oooh what now you like men? Are you a fag?' 

"Thanks... did.. did you want to see the rest?" Scott's eyes lit up with childlike excitement. And his grin as adorably goofy.  
'Adorable?'  
"Sure!" 

He grabbed out Isaac's sketch book and flipped open the cover. A beautiful drawing of a wolf appeared.  
"OH MY GOD! It's beautiful!" Scott flipped through the next few pages. Some with scribbled sketches. Others detailed beautifully.  
"Dude your drawings are amazing! Even better than Lydia I think!" Isaac could feel himself sink into the bed more wanting to get eaten by the bed. He was definitely not fond of praise or compliments.  
"They're... they're just doodles..."  
"DOODLES!? These are doodles!? I wanna see you put some effort then!" Isaac took his sketch book into his hands and flipped to a page he was still working on.  
"That's the one I saw on monday... just the wolf part though. So why the glare here?" He pointed to a glare of reflection blocking out someone's face.  
"I... I'm not done yet... I've been working on this one for weeks... I plan to color it... but I dont... I dont have the supplies..."  
"Why not? I thought you had a job at the graveyard?"  
"I quit... after falling into one of the graves..." Scott's brow furrowed in worry.  
"While I was digging and moving the machine I had driven too close to the hole and it tipped over and I was trapped in for a few hours before someone helped me out..." Scott frowned. "and besides all my checks went to my dad because since I'm always getting into accidents I need to help with the house payments and some bills. But I cant job hunt while in the hospital." Scott sat up straight and Isaac swore he saw a light flicker.  
"You could work at the Cafe downtown! They're always hiring and Stiles and I always go there and Stiles knows the owner. He can put in a good word for you!" Scott was as happy as a puppy with a new toy. It was cute... Scott was cute..  
'FAG' 

"Sure.. I guess... thank you Scott.."  
'You a job!? Dealing with people!? Ha!'  
"Anytime. Can I have your number?" Scott asked. He gave Isaac his phone to input his number. A few taps later and Isaac got a message back.  
"Alright awesome! I'll give her this number to call you! Oh and Lydia gave me her notes which I can lend to you. You two share a couple classes together but otherwise Mrs. Morrell got the other notes for you already." Scott was a rambler... Isaac found it appealing than annoying.  
'FAG' 

"Well I have to go meet up with Stiles. I've rambled on enough so uhhhhh... I will text you!" And he ran out of the room. A minute later his phone buzzed again. 

[11:15 pm] - Scott McCall  
HEY!! :D 

Emoticons... emoticons are cute...  
'Faggot'

[11:15 pm] - Isaac  
Hi

[11:27 pm] - Scott  
Jackson's party is meh so stiles and I left. :/

[11:27 pm] - Isaac  
Oh.. fun? Or not really I guess

[11:28 pm] - Scott  
Yeaahhhh but ya know... stiles and I will find our own fun stuff to do.  
[11:28 pm] - Scott  
Oh and erica wants you to text her back... she keeps bugging stiles. And so is Derek.... 

He looks to his other various messages.

Tues. Nov. 8[11: 30 pm] - Erica  
Isaac omg I hope you're okay!!  
Tues. Nov. 8[11:30 pm]- Erica  
Text me back as soon as you're awake!!  
Wed. Nov. 9 [7: 57 am] - Erica  
Oh... Scott had your bag... and your phone was in it... ugh  
Wed. Nov. 9[11:50 am] - Erica  
I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WENT FOR ANOTHER RUN AFTER I LEFT! UGH ISAAC YOU... GAH!!! 

Thurs. Nov. 11 [5: 23 pm] - Derek  
Don't over work yourself after you heal. Take some time to rest. But since lacrosse season is over you cant do much but rest. So do it.

Derek was always looking out for them. He always had a scowl but isaac knew better.

Fri. Nov. 12 [10: 03 pm]- Boyd  
Won the game. sorry I didn't come with the team. See you tomorrow

Fri. Nov.12 [10: 45pm]- Dad  
When you are capable of walking properly and your hands heal, you are cleaning this house top to bottom!

[11: 30 pm]- Erica  
Isaac I know you're awake!! Answer me!! 

Isaac replied to Erica first  
[11:32 pm] - Isaac  
Recovering... fingers still hurt... but not as bad.

Then Boyd.  
[11:33 pm] - Isaac  
Thanks you coming with Derek?

Next Derek  
[11:34 pm] - Isaac  
Thanks. Good to know you care.

Finally Scott  
[11:35pm] - Isaac  
I'm seeing Erica Boyd and possibly Derek tomorrow... yay...  
[11:37 pm] - Scott  
Fun... :/  
[11:38 pm] - Isaac  
He's not that bad once you get to know him.. he's a big cuddle pup I swear.  
[11:39 pm] - Scott  
Cuddle pup? With that permanent frown!? Idk...  
[11:39 pm] - Isaac  
He can smile... ish... okay smirk..  
[11:39 pm] - Scott  
Smirking doesn't count.  
[11:40 pm] - Scott  
Alright movie time. Then bed. Good night! Want me to come over tomorrow night and help you with notes?  
[11:40 pm] - Isaac  
Sure. Good night Scott.  
[11:40 pm] - Scott  
Good night Isaac.

\-- Saturday, 12: 51 am --

'So when did you start becoming a fag?'  
"I... I'm not..."  
'Yes you are.'  
"No.."  
'Yes'  
"No!"  
'YES!'

'What would he say or do if he ever found out!?'  
"Please no... not again..."  
'Yes... it would happen again.. and again.. and again... until you weren't a fag anymore!' 

\-- Sunday, November 20th 9:37 pm --

"So. Your grades. How are they doing? Ever since you were in the hospital?" He took a bite of the stirfry and made an unsatisfied noise.  
"Um - so far it's an "A" in French and a "B" minus in Econ." Isaac took a bite himself.  
"And what about Chemistry?"  
"It's only mid quarter so.. it can still go up.."  
"Well what is it right now?" He stopped eating to take a drink of his beer.  
"The grade?" Isaac looked up to his father.  
"Well yeah." Isaac paused a moment.  
"I uh... I'm not sure..."  
"But you just said that it could go up." He glared Isaac down.  
"I uh- I just meant it generally." His father slammed his fist down.  
"You wouldn't be lying to me would you, Isaac?" Anytime his father addressed him by name, Isaac knew he was on thin ice.  
"No, sir."  
"Then you can tell me the grade."  
"I just said that I don't know..." his voice was getting shaky and uneven.  
"Shall we carry this conversation downstairs?" He paused, "No? Then tell me the grade son." He stabbed his food.  
"D.. dad.. the quarter isn't over yet so.."  
"Isaac?" He was nearly breaking through  
"I can still catch up! There's plenty time to -"  
"Isaac."  
"It's a- it's a 'D'... "  
" All right. It's a "D". I'm not angry. You know I'm gonna have to find a way to punish you though. You know, I have my responsibility as a parent. So we'll start with something simple, like, uh - Tell you what, you do the dishes and you clean up the kitchen, okay?" A smile on his father's face.  
"Y- yeah..." Isaac took another bite.  
" Good. Because I - I'd really like to see this place spotless. Know what I'm saying? You know? I mean this entire kitchen. Yeah! Yeah, absolutely - Spotless." He shoved his plate onto the ground as it shattered food flying everywhere. Isaac stood and stepped back his father took the pitcher and threw it.  
Isaac ducked and crouched towards the wall. The pitcher barely hitting his head but it shattered into tiny blades. Some cascading into his hair and slightly nipping at his fingers but one lodging itself just below his eye.  
Isaac pulled the sliver out and stared at his father in pure fear.  
"Well that was your fault."  
'It's always my fault... everything is my fault..'  
"You could've blinded me." He stood slowly.  
" Shut up! It's a scratch! It's hardly even - " Isaac just ran. Something snapped... something finally snapped and he finally ran.  
"Isaac. Isaac!" He ignored his father and broke out the door ran and grabbed his bike. Lightning flashed and on que rain pelted down like bullets. In under a minute Isaac was soaked to his thin bones. The laps of running and high endurance exercises finally paid off as he pedaled rigorously reaching 25 mph. He kept up the pace and just kept pedalling to the abandoned train depot.  
He kicked off of his bike and ran inside collapsing onto the dusty cement ground. He crawled to the abandoned train curled up on one of the seats and flashed through everything that he had just done...

He defied his father, stood up and ran away... he actually ran away...

\-- 12: 47 am -- 

Isaac picked up his bike and pedaled back to his house. He would never call it home. He hasn't called it home in five years. When he arrived his father's car wasn't there. Isaac just went inside and changed into his pajamas, a white shirt and sweats. He curled up into a tiny ball and stared at the door. Waiting for his father to lock him away... to beat him and abuse... 

\-- Monday, Nov. 21st, 6: 15 am --

Isaac found himself curled up still. He had actually fallen asleep and his father never came to beat him... that thought scared him...

Isaac got ready and hopped onto his bike and pedaled away to school. He locked up and noticed the Sheriff's car. When he entered the school Sheriff Stilinski was speaking with Mrs. Morrell. They both turned to notice Isaac. He walked towards them.  
"Hello Isaac." Sheriff addressed.  
"Hello sir, and Mrs. Morrell."  
"Where were you between the hours of 10 pm and midnight?" Isaac was being questioned s a criminal suspect and he knew it.  
"I was at the abandoned train depot..."  
"Why were you there?"  
"My father and I were discussing my classes and grades... he was drunk and threw a pitcher at me. It shattered and thats how I got the scar. I ran away scared. Around midnight I went home but my father's car wasn't there. I assumed he just left for a drink with a couple co workers since he was suppose to be off today." He told the truth. And he didn't know why...  
"Isaac... I'm sorry to inform you that your father is a victim of first degree murder." Isaac's heart leapt. His father was dead. Killed by someone else.  
"W- what?" Isaac was on autopilot.  
"His car was found this morning by a couple joggers in the same area that you said you were in... I'm sorry Isaac..." Isaac burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Even Mrs. Morrell starred in pure shock. His father was dead and he was laughing hysterically...

"Isaac... are you okay?" Sheriff Stilinski Was concerned dearly as to why Isaac was in hysteria.  
"NO! my father is dead! And... and now... now I get to become a child in a system that will just fuck me up even more!!" Isaac was still in a fit of laughter.  
"Isaac. You need to calm down." Sheriff put his hand on Isaac's shoulder and he just collapsed. Isaac mentally shut down. 

\----------

'How tragic... he's gone! Finally gone!'  
"But.. he was my dad.."  
'He lost that right years ago!'  
"But..."  
'No buts! We're finally free!"  
"Only to fall back into some twisted fucker's abuse..."  
'Remember... you turn 18 before anyone else... last year when you were held back because you caught pneumonia, and missed the entire winter semester!'  
"I... I'm alone now..."  
'You still have me!'  
"You're in my mind..."  
'But the only company you have. The only part of you left that isn't broke ...'  
"I'm broken..."  
'Broken'  
"Broken..."

\----

SLAP!  
'Aaaggghhhhh....  
SLAP!  
Errrrrrrrrggggghhhh!

 

SLAP! 'Ahhh!'  
SLAP! 'Ahhhh-ha-ha!'  
SLAP! SLAP! 'Graaaahhhhhhh!

 

SLAP!  
'STOP IT! I'M SORRY!'

 

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
'DAD STOP!'

 

 

 

SLAP!  
SLAP!  
SLAP!  
SLAP!  
SLAP! SLAP!  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! 

'huff... huff...' 

'No son of mine will ever be a fag you understand?' 

...  
SLAP!  
-  
"  
'DO YOU UNDERSTAND!'

"YES SIR!"

SLAP!  
'SAY IT!'

"I AM NOT A FAG!"  
SLAP!  
'AGAIN!'

"I AM NOT A FUCKING FAG!"  
SLAP! SLAP! 

"I - SLAP! - AM -SLAP! - NOT - SLAP! - A FUCKING - SLAP! - FAGGOT! - SLAP!"

'And don't forget it.' 

CRACK!

\-------------

Isaac awoke with a blood freezing scream. Everyone in the room jumped and froze. He was flailing, screaming, and shaking. They all just stood and stared in shock.  
'What was happening.'  
The screaming continued until Melissa came rushing into the room noticing everyone was just standing there staring. She scoffed and ran straight to Isaac. She tried to soothe him but he swatted her away, he was blind and having a nightmare. His eyes still closed.  
Another Scream as his back arched off the bed.  
Melissa frantically pushed the Nurse button.  
"IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO STAND THERE LEAVE!" she addressed Derek, a teary eyed Erica and a wide eyed Boyd. They filed out of the room while four other nurses filed in. Each of them holding down Isaac while he tried to kick and swat them away. He caught one nurse good with a backhand but they remained calm and just held him down. Melissa had the sedative ready wiped his arm and efficiently injected it into Isaac's System. He calmed down immediately. The other nurses filed out, the male nurse that got slapped compliment Isaac's Strength the others agreeing as they talked more on the way out. Melissa was disposing and cleaning up when she heard a whimper, she looked down, saw Isaac's eyes open a crack.  
"Please.... don't go... I'm scared..." he shut his eyes tight again tears escaping.  
"Don't worry Isaac you're safe. Everything will be okay." She coed him and wiped his tears.  
"Don't let him take me..." Isaac whimper out as the sedative grasped complete hold.  
"Don't worry Isaac... no one is going to take you away. You're friends are here to make sure you stay." She smiled and left the room yelling at the three like they were her own children.  
"You three are lucky I was walking by! How long before one of you three did anything like call for a nurse?"

\-- Tuesday, Nov. 22nd, 1:07 am --

Isaac woke up with a groan to Melissa checking up on his monitors.  
"Hey there, Isaac. How are you feeling?" She turned her full attention him.  
"I- uh.. what happened?" Isaac knew fully well what had happened but she wouldn't have known that. He wanted to know if she would sugar coat anything, be vague or bend the truth.  
"Well you passed out at school most likely from shock. Then earlier you woke up screaming bloody murder and of course your friends did nothing but stare. We got you calm. And so here you are now." She smiled. No pity or sympathy, but reassurance.  
"Oh..." he remembered what he said to her. "Where is everyone?"  
"Well they all had to go home because visiting hours are from 10 - 10. Sadly hospital rules state that only family can stay overnight..." Derek walked back into the room.  
"Derek?" Isaac was confused.  
"He Isaac... how are you?"  
"Fine... for the most part. But... melissa told me only family could stay after ten?"  
"Well about that... I'm uhhhh... I became a foster parent..." Derek was meek and he seemed almost shameful for showing concern to someone non blood related.  
"You what?" Isaac was sitting up face showing nothing but disbelief.  
"It's so you don't get shipped away to some other city! Or stuck in a home... Erica and even Boyd begged me to register..." Isaac laughed a little. Boyd begging...  
"So yeah.. I've I guess.. become your adoptive parent.. but let's ummm... stick with brother instead.. I'm not even old enough to really have kids." he scratched his head and never made eye contact.  
"Derek you're 21. You're perfectly capable of procreating." Isaac jestered. This gave Derek a smile. An actual smile.  
"Okay boys. Isaac seems to be fine now. No worries. You two can head out." Melissa smiled. 

Isaac gathered his things and walked out with Derek. 

\-- 1: 39 am -- 

They stopped at Isaac's house. It was quiet. The door shut with caution tape. He stepped inside to see the house was still a mess. The detectives didn't move a thing. Not a shard of glass or food. Isaac had the impulse to clean... but let things be. He slowly trudged upstairs. He walked into his room that had no door. His father broke it one night and said after, that Isaac didn't need any privacy.  
'I didn't deserve it...'

Isaac packed the few clothes that he had. He grabbed his second bag and filled it with a couple of keepsakes that he wanted to salvage. The silver picture frame that had 'Love comes from more than just family' engraved on it. It had a picture of Isaac and some of his former friends... he removed the picture but kept the frame.  
Another silver frame with his mother's portrait that he hid from his father. It was of her in her blooming garden, wind blowing her hair as she held her hat in place. She wore a baby blue sundress, with a white lace sweater and was barefoot. Her smile white and beautiful, her hair in beautiful dark blond curls.  
He placed it gently on top of the bag. He then opened his father's room. It was a mess. Beer bottles and pill bottles scattered the dressers and shelves.  
He walked into the massive closet and located a box. He had snuck in here one day looking where his father had hidden Camden's military attire and memorial. He found the case. On top was the folded flag, and a black box. Inside were medals. A purple heart and his promotion to lieutenant. Funny how the military promoted you and gave you numerous medals after you died.. and in a tangled mess were Camden's dogtags. Isaac let a single tear drop. He untangled the dogtags and put them on. He closed the box and grabbed the flag. He then placed them into his second duffle bag with the picture frames. He walked down the steps to a waiting Derek.  
"Ready?" He wanted Isaac to grab everything he wanted.  
"Yeah. Just one more thing." He placed the bags gently in the trunk.  
He walked inside to the bookshelf. He stacked the seven books in his arms. 

'The Chronicles of Narnia'

For the entire of his childhood his mother read them a chapter before bed. He carried the books outside. Derek asked no questions, he got in the camaro and turned on the engine. Isaac gave one last look at the house and breathed out a heavy sigh. It was over... 

'If you want to believe that...'

\-- 2:15 am --

Isaac wrote in his journal while he sang. 

"2am; where do I begin? Crying off my face again. The silent sound of loneliness, wants to follow me to bed. I'm a ghost of a boy that I want to be most. I'm the shell of a boy that I used to know well. Dancing slowly in an empty room can the lonely take the place of you? I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again.  
Too afraid to go inside, for the pain of one more loveless night. But the loneliness will stay with me, and hold me til I fall asleep.  
Broken pieces of A barely breathing story Where there once was love Now there's only me and I'm lonely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading... this was sort of interesting to write. I thought Isaac's scene with his father had to happen. I write these chapters in chunks hence the different time frames.  
> But yes .. so a new start for Isaac. :) but this is where things change drastically. 
> 
> This has become somewhat of a song based story... but hey music was my main inspiration. And music explains more than what I can write anyways. So it will become a bit of like Glee and I apologize but I hope my story telling doesnt bore you... :( 
> 
> Leave me any comments on what I ahould include and exclude or maybe fix up on? Criticizm is welcome.


	6. Seven Devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What awaits Isaac as these next few weeks bypass?   
> Pain, loss, hurt.
> 
> The voices in his head become louder and louder. And anytime he speaks around Scott.. he slips something out. 
> 
> Isaac labels his Seven Devils that corrupt his mind from subconcious to concious.   
> The question now lies. Will these voices take over? Will they become something he can't control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo..... what awaits Isaac's personal tragedy?

Chapter 5 - Seven Devils

\-- Friday Nov. 25th, 2011 12:04 am --

"Matt... Matt why would you do this?" Sheriff Stilinski was cuffed to the wall. Melissa in the stall. Isaac hiding around the corner out of sight.  
"Because you all just happen to get in the way. It's not my fault you all tried to interfere."   
Isaac hid in the office the door opened enough for him to hear everything. He had watched Scott get shot and he was in the corner slowly bleeding out slowly. In fear Isaac stayed hidden. Matt had the gun.   
"Please please let me out. Scott... Scott he... he'll bleed out!"  
"JUST SHUT UP!!" Isaac flinched, "SHUT UP BEFORE I PUT A BULLET INTO YOU TOO!" Melissa shut her mouth instantly.   
"Why Matt? Why all of this?" Sheriff asked.   
"Why? Hehe Why!? Because of GOD DAMN FUCKING LAHEY!!"   
"what did Isaac do to you?"  
"Isaac... oh Isaac... he.. he didn't do shit.."   
"Then why-"  
"Because he didn't do shit thats why! He stood there while they killed me! He didn't do shit! Didnt even hop into the pool to help me get out! And his father tried to hide it all! It was my fault. MY FAULT BECAUSE I COULDN'T SWIM! WHO THE FUCK CAN'T SWIM!?"   
'He's right.... I did nothing to help... absolutely nothing...'

"So yeah... I murdered Mr. Lahey, and all those other fuckers! They deserved it! And now I'm only here for Isaac... so tell me. WHERE IS HE!?" Isaac shivered at his name. He had to do something. That's when he heard her.   
"Scott? Stiles? Isaac? Where are you guys?"   
"Allison!" Scott, Matt and Isaac all whispered. He watched Scott reach for Matt as matt just smirked and kicked his hands away. Before Scott could say anything, Matt had already approached Allison. 

"Matt? What are you doing here?"  
"Hey, Allison I was wondering... if I asked you to kiss me... would you?"  
"What? Now?" She was stunned at the sudden forwardness.   
"Yeah. Now." He stepped closer. She looked down and noticed the gun.  
"No...." she stepped back.  
"ALLISON RUN!! RUN AWAY!" It was Scott he was on his feet, barely. "Oh my god Scott!" She tried to rush towards him but was halted by Matt.   
"You know how I said 'I'm not the kind of guy who says, if I can't have you no one can?' " She paused and stepped back three. He stifled a laugh at the fear and realisation.  
"Well... if I can't have you... NO ONE CAN!" He pointed the gun at her and Isaac was suddenly out in the open to Scott and Allison's shock and Matt's delight.

"Hey. Looking for me?" Isaac was standing tall but his hands were shaking.   
"Oh Isaac... you made this a lot easier..." he began to walk towards Isaac. "I won't make it slow.."   
Isaac bolted it.   
"Catch me first!" Matt huffed in anger as he chased Isaac.   
"You can't out run me Lahey!" He sprinted. Isaac hid in the dark of tree's he had a good distance before Matt. 

Matt finally caught up huffing out in anger and exhaustion.   
"Isaac! Stop hiding!"  
He creeped slowly behind Matt and then tackled him. The both of them toppling down the hill to near the stream. They kept rolling until Isaac was on the bottom. He stared in fear. 

"Oh Isaac... I'm so not sorry for any of this..." he shot Isaac's shoulder. A painful scream erupting from his vocal chords.   
"God such a beautiful sound..."   
In a flare of adrenaline Isaac flipped Matt off balance and while he staggered Isaac tackled him. Matt landed into the stream himself submerged in water. Isaac held back for an instant and Matt came Flailing out in a watery rage. He hit Isaac in the face with the gun and Isaac tackled him into the water again. This time he held Matt inside of the water. All his weight holding Matt down. He slowly felt Matt's strength leave him as he finally stopped flailing and the bubbles stopped flowing. One last bubble left his lips. Isaac shuffled off. He fell back to the ground he removed the gun in Matt's Hands. He sat on his knees. 

One tear... and Isaac let go... he had just killed someone... he killed someone who use to be his Best and only friend... and now. Now Isaac was a murderer. He let out a loud and long howl of sorrow.   
He sat,sobbed, cried and screamed.   
Fifteen minutes and he was still crying and he kicked and fought against an officer who was trying to help Isaac.  
"GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Isaac screamed as he kicked away from the officer. He curled into a ball and watched as they dragged Matt's body out of the water. Derek sat down next to him. Isaac leaned over and cried onto Derek's shoulder. He just patted Isaac's head.

The Sheriff walked by and crouched near Isaac.   
"I'm filing this as a self defense. Do you comply and accept this verdict? " Isaac nodded and the sheriff went on his way.   
"Let's go home..." Derek got up and Isaac tried but a sudden pain in his shoulder made him remember he got shot.  
"Or... the Hospital.." when they reached the Department building an Ambulance was wheeling in a bandaged Scott. Isaac practically ran over.  
"Oh god Isaac your shoulder!" It was Allison. Her voiced concern attracted another ambulance worker and pulled Isaac into the ambulance.  
"I'll meet you at the Hospital!" Derek shouted as the ambulance doors closed. It drove off seconds after. The sirens wailing as it sped off. 

Isaac stared blankly out the back window when a voice drew his attention,   
"Hey.... are you.. are you okay, Isaac?" Typical Scott... more worried about others than himself. Isaac laughed a bit.   
"Me? Am I okay!? You're the one in a Gurnie! Are you okay, Scott?" Isaac made eye contact. He felt his stomach drop.  
"I'm... O- owwwwwwwww....." Isaac knew what he was going to say but a bump obviously made his say otherwise. "Okay... in pain.. but what about you?"   
"I'm...I'm alive..." he didn't know what to say. Scott smiled. And Damn was that smile contagious...   
"You boys are lucky you don't have school tomorrow!" Melissa stated and the two boys smiled even wider. 

\-- Wed. December 7th, 2011 11: 05 pm-- 

[11:05 pm] - Scott  
Hello! Can't sleep... and stiles hung up on me...  
[11:05 pm] - Isaac  
Hi. Well I wasn't even sleeping myself.  
[11:06 pm] - Scott  
Im sorry... did I wake you? :(

[11:06 pm] - Isaac  
No. You really didnt. I was just doodling.  
[11:06 pm] - Scott  
"Doodling"... :p  
[11:07 pm] - Isaac  
Dont stick your tongue out at me!   
But fine... drawing  
[11:07 pm] - Scott  
Works of art!! Thats what they are!!  
[11:08 pm] - Isaac  
W.e McCall... so did stiles stop talking because you can't stop talking about allison?  
[11:08 pm] - Scott  
........  
[11:08 pm] - Scott  
Howd you know?  
[11:08 pm] - Isaac  
Lucky guess...   
[11:10 pm] - Scott  
... yes.. Idk ever since her mom... died... she hasnt been the same and I feel like its my fault.. I kept her from being with her mom.  
[11:10 pm] - Isaac  
Scott. Its not your fault you couldnt have known.  
[11:11 pm] - Scott  
But all the sneaking and distracting I did  
[11:11 pm] - Isaac  
Was just you being love struck and annoyingly dopey.  
[11:11 pm] - Scott  
But...  
[11:12 pm] - Isaac  
No buts McCall. I dont care how much you like her ass.   
[11:12 pm] - Scott  
Awe...  
[11:23 pm] - Isaac  
Its tragic yes but all you need to do is support her and help her through all of this.  
[11:13 pm] - Scott  
Can I call?  
[11:13 pm] - Isaac  
Sure.. one minute.  
[11:14 pm] - Scott  
Youre not naked are you? 

Scott's phone rang and he answered   
"Uhhhhhhhhh...."  
"Hi McCall"  
"Sorry! I didn't want to call while you're in the nude..."   
"I wasn't naked... I just had to finish a text to Erica. So why did you want to call?"   
"It's faster... and I like talking."  
'Yeah I know... you always mutter and mumble and go on tangents'  
"Sorry if I annoy you... guess I'll hang up then..." Isaac could practically see his puppy eyes.  
"No scott god I was kidding!"  
He didn't know he even said it aloud.   
"Hey..." Scott paused. "You usee my name."  
"Well... yeah is that weird?"  
"N-no! No! It's just that you use my last name... it just perked my interest." He did like how his name rolled off his tongue easy...  
"Okay so... your original goal was to be distracted by me calling your name?"  
"NO! UH.. yes? Wait..." Isaac just laughed at Scott's confusion as he dug himself into a hole.  
"Don't hurt yourself, McCall."  
"How would I... hey!" Isaac just smirked and made a noise.   
"That's not a very nice thing to say Isaac! You hurt me..."  
"Wow Stiles was right."  
"About what?" Scott's tone changed to a curious one.  
"About you." Isaac blatantly said he was going to milk this good.  
"What about me?" Isaac could imagine Scott leaning forward in anticipation.  
"Nothing it's not important." He heard the phone fall and a faint noise from Scott and a grunt. Isaac held the phone from himself for a moment. Then put it back as he heard a slight curse and Scott again.  
"I'm okay! I just uhh... just fell of the bed.."  
"What, were you leaning forward in anticipation."   
"......" isaac couldn't help but laugh.   
"You know laughing at me doesn't make me feel better about falling!"   
'But you making me laugh makes me feel better'  
'Oh so you can laugh..'  
'How sincere! That's quite a change'  
'Who said you could change?'  
"Who says I can't change?" Isaac whispered lightly unconsciously.  
"No one did... it's okay to change, Isaac. Sometimes change is good."  
Something in Isaac took hold and he didn't know what came over him.   
"But that doesn't mean it's good either."  
"Well it depends on the change."  
"Does losing my father and killing my ex best friend count as good change?"   
"Isaac?"  
"I mean, becoming a murderer isnt exactly good I guess .. I guess I'll just end up like my father."  
"No, Isaac that won't happen."  
"How can it not!? MY FATHER WAS A FUCKED UP ALCOHOLIC!"  
"Isaac..." he snapped out of whatever came over him.  
"Uhh... I'm just... I'm just going to go to bed... good night McCall.."  
"Did he .. Isaac..." Silence  
"Did he hurt you?"   
"Good night..." Isaac hung up the phone. 

\-- Friday Dec. 16th, 2011 10:06 pm --

"Isaac... come with us?" Erica pleaded.  
"Why? Why are you leaving in the first place!?" Isaac for once let his emotions run free. His voice rose, "Erica you're living happily with your mom and dad! Boyd what about your sister?"

"We need... we need to leave Isaac.. we... I..." Erica struggled to grasp the words,

"I'm pregnant..." 

"You're what!? I knew you two had a thing but... what!?" Isaac shouted in disbelief.  
"Yeah... I'm pregnant and both of our parents flipped.. I want to keep it but they want me to get an abortion. So we're going to leave." When Erica set her mind on a goal she was determined to stick with it until proven otherwise. And Isaac wasn't going to get both of them to change their minds.   
"Guys... if you leave..." Isaac's voice cracked, "I'll be... I'll be alone..."

'Like you should be' 

'NO!! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!' Was what he really wanted to say but he beat shoved and locked that part of himself away. 

Boyd and Erica looked at each other. They didn't know what to do.  
"I'm sorry... I'm sorry .. I'm.. I..." Isaac took in a huge breath and exhaled.   
"Go." 

"What?" Boyd spoke.  
"Go, leave. I Mean it." He sniffled and smiled.   
"Isaac..." Erica rushed in and gave him a bone crushing hug. He gave it back and lifted her partly off the ground earning a giggle. And if he thought she gave tight hugs, Boyd popped his back.   
"Oh god that felt good." Boyd released the hug and smiled.   
"Thank you... you're a great friend." Boyd clapped Isaac's back.  
"Anything for my two best friends" and Erica nodded in agreement. 

Isaac watched them drive off, onto their new life together. Isaac couldn't help but feel... sad.. like he wasn't ever going to see them again.

"You two better come visit..." he whispered to the glowing full moon up above. 

\-- 11:50 am --

The wind was light but the winter cold was nipping at his nose and ears. He stood over two graves and kneeled between them. His father was cremated by Isaac's instruction. Isaac had made a line of ash around both graves. Both were engraved marble.   
On Camden's, his name, date of birth and death as well as, an honorable son and soldier of America. On his mother's the same but inscribed was, 'Even in death, I will leave my love behind.'   
Isaac curled into a ball, hugged his knees and slowly let himself cry. 

He was the last of his family. His extended family held no ties, his grandparents were already passed, his aunt had committed suicide, and his mother had one brother but he was the same as Cam.. K.I.A. ( Killed In Action )

He was a Lonely Lahey... 

\-- 1: 15 am --

"Isaac... I've been everywhere looking for you! Jesus common. We need to get out of the cold." Derek lifted Isaac's Numb body off the ground and helped him to the car.   
"You're frigid... how long have you been out here?" Isaac didn't speak a word. 

The car ride was silent. And Derek helped Isaac into the loft. He helped Isaac to the Bathroom and started a bath. Isaac slowly shrugged off his Scarf and jacket. His fingers a deep reddish pink. He was shaking.   
"Do you need help?" Isaac could barely curl his fingers. Derek took that as a sign that he did. He lifted off the blue longsleeve and undid Isaac's button and zipper.   
"That's as far as I'm undressing you. The rest should be easy. I'll come check in on you later but for now... warm up. I'll make you something to eat." And with those words Derek closed the bathroom door.

Isaac shimmied out of his skinny jeans and underwear. He kicked off his socks and slowly lowered himself into the warm water. He descended slowly into the water and adjusted to the heat. He curled and uncurled his fingers as they slowly regained feeling. They went from being stiff and numb to painful and feeling like they were being stabbed by needles. 

His body relaxed as he adjusted more. He dunked his dead under the water and held his breath as long as he could. 

'All alone... the Lone Lahey.'  
'I still have Derek...'  
'Do you even feel connected to the man?'  
'He kept me from a home or being sent away!'  
'Maybe he's filling a void'  
'A void?'  
'His family died in a fire remember? Only Peter survived and he faked his death to arrest Kate who ended up on deathrow remember?'  
'How can I forget... I see the fire everytime I look into their eyes. Both he and Peter have the same fear of fire.'  
'He had a younger sister.'  
'Cora'   
'Yes... she would be the same age as you. The exact same age only months apart.'   
'Void... I'm filling a void...'

Isaac arose from the water with a sputter of air and a gasp. He kept his eyes closed and tilted his head back so it hung over the tub. 

Seven

Seven was an unlucky number for Isaac. 

In seven weeks his life had gone through so much change... a lot of it bad.

Seven Devils clung to Isaac. 

Permanent scars of his father's Abuse  
The empty void of his Mother and Camden  
The voice that mimics his father's ideals  
The voice of his mother  
The voice of his inner child  
His bottled emotions.

Derek knocked on the door.  
"Food's ready," Derek sounded distant.  
"Okay getting out now." 

 

\-- 2:41 am --

Isaac had finished eating and was curled up under his blankets staring out the window. 

Knock, knock.

Isaac turned to a looming Derek.   
"Care to... talk?"  
"I got the scars from being so accident prone. Didn't you know? I'm a magnet for misfortune..."  
"I.. how did you even know I was going to ask about the scars?"   
"Lucky guess.."  
"Yeah... lucky guess.." a brief pause, "if.. you ever want to talk Isaac... Peter or I are willing to listen."  
"Thanks... I'm fine for now.." Derek left defeated by gently closing the door. Isaac got up and gently opened his door. He heard Derek and Peter talking.

"He'll come around" Peter said.   
"I don't know Peter... he's.. he's so distant.. I have yet to even get him to open up to me... about anything!" Derek gave a frustrated sound.  
"Why did you become his foster brother to begin with?" Peter pressed for answers.  
"I didn't want him to have to feel alone... you and I know very well what it's like to lose your entire family!" Derek brought up a valid point to Peter's surprise but peter had more cunning to his thoughts.   
"And why him and not some other foster child?"  
"Because he's young! He deserves to be happy! Have a family!"  
"How could we ever be family?"   
"I just thought..."  
"That he could fill in that void..."  
"No! No I would never Peter! You know we could never replace Cora!"   
"But isn't that exactly what you're doing?"   
"I'm..."  
"Not sure" Peter finished. Peter seemed satisfied. He almost seemed aware that Isaac was listening.

He knew he couldnt ever replace family... 

'You can't replace his. You couldn't even find a place in your real family!'  
'We could never make daddy happy...'   
"We can never replace what we never had..."

'You never deserved a family!'  
'We couldn't make him happy...'  
"I don't belong in a family..."

'You were a mistake'  
'A mistake...'  
"I'm just a mistake.."

\-- Sunday, December 25th, 2011 Christmas Day 12:40 pm --

Laughter filled the house, Peter and Melissa both shared cups of wine. Stiles and Scott were goofing off while drinking apple cider and Derek engaged in conversation with Sheriff Stilinski.

Isaac got up and wrapped his scarf around his neck and sat out on the porch looking at the dead brown grass. It was cold but Isaac found it almost welcoming.   
"Hey..." Scott plopped a seat next to Isaac. "What's up?" He asked looking at the road as well.   
"The cloudy sky.." Scott looked over and gave Isaac a pout.  
"Cut the puppy pout Scott.. it won't work on me."  
"Why does everyone say I look like a puppy!?" Scott crossed his arms and flopped his head into his bed of arms. Yep... puppy.  
"The position doesn't help Scott. You just mimicked a sad puppy." He gave Isaac a glare.  
'How cute...'  
'Fag!'  
"That glare does nothing puppy boy." Scott let out a defeated groan. When his face lit up with an idea.   
"Fine... I guess you don't deserve your present tonight from me at least. And even from santa." Scott looked away.  
"Santa?" Isaac has been having a lot of slip ups lately... especially around Scott.   
'Since when did you address him by Scott?'   
"Yes santa! Isaac has been a bad boy and doesn't deserve presents!" He shouted.  
"Isaac!? You come in here mister!" It was Mrs. McCall.   
"Ooooo you're in trouble." Scott and Isaac both entered the house.

"You mister. What did you do to not deserve a present from Santa?"  
"Umm..." Isaac was actually sligtly jumpy from her tone. "Calling Scott a puppy.."  
"Oh? Is that all?" She seemed shocked. Or was mocking one. He just looked at the ground.  
"Well if that's all you did then of course you still get presents."  
"What?" Scott was more of a exaggerated surprise and isaac was pure shock.   
"Yes, Scott. He just called you a puppy. Have you not looked in a mirror?" His mouth was open wide I exasperation.   
"Oh and he is way too good at those puppy eyes!" Stiles erupted. Melissa agreed. And so did Isaac but only in his head. Scott gave Stiles a glare and a growl, "Down boy!" Scott made snarling noise and snapped at Stiles. He lunged and made a tickle attack. 

After the laughing fit everyone sat down in the living room and Melissa sitting closest to the tree and Isaac standing by the wall opposite the tree. He couldn't ever remember what his last christmas was..   
Isaac had zoned out all of the gift openings and focused on his own reminiscence of previous six years filled with beatings and being locked in the freezer. 

He remembered the first Christmas after his mother's and Cam's deaths.   
"Daddy... without a tree Santa can't bring us presents..." his innocent voice questioned.  
"Santa doesn't bring presents to bad boys."   
"But I've been a good boy! I got all good grades and I did all my homework!"  
"Have you done any of your chores?"  
"N..no... not yet.."  
"See? You aren't a good boy. You dont deserve any presents. Not even coal."

"Isaac?" He snapped out of his flashback. Everyone was staring at him.   
"It's your turn." Scott smiled bright.  
"For what?"  
"To open your presents!" Scott got up ran to grab a box that of course, was wrapped in wrapping paper that had a puppy in an elf hat pattern. He handed it personally to Isaac.

He stared at the box then to a Smiling Scott radiating happiness.   
"Open it"  
'Who would buy presents for a good for nothing like you?'  
'We don't deserve them'  
"I don't deserve these..." he slipped out again.   
"What do you mean? Of course you do. Everyone does! Even Jackson!" Scott declared.   
He took the box and began to slowly rip open the wrapping paper. A white box revealed, Isaac opened it to reveal a hat gloves and a scarf. He looked up to a stupidly grinning Scott McCall.   
'Why are you so damn adorable...'  
'FAG!'

"Put them on!" Shouted a hyper Scott. Isaac gathered the winter gear and out fell a green envelope.   
"Hey... I found the card!" Everyone laughed. Even Isaac. 

He removed the worn out scarf he got from Erica just a little over a month ago. He wrapped on the new scarf. It was soft and comfortable. It didn't irritate his skin and he could feel it absorb and trap the heat radiating from his body. He made a satisfied sigh. Much to Scott's delight.  
"Here open it." Scott handed him the envelope. He flipped open the lip and pulled out a card with a puppy elf.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"  
Isaac gave Scott a look and he just gave a smug triumphant smile.  
He opened the card as it played little puppy noises in the jingle bells tune and it read

"Have a very Merry Berry Christmas from a happy puppy friend!" - from Scott McCall.

Isaac couldn't help but shake his head and laugh. He set the card down on top of the box and gave Scott a tight hug.   
'God this feels good...'  
'FAG'

Melissa had gotten him three sketchbooks, Stiles got him a card with ten bucks that said "Merry Christmas ya half giant! Go buy sumthing special with this!" Stiles just gave a stupid grin as everyone rolled their eyes at the simplicity. 

The rest of the afternoon was filled with more eating, board games, and laughter. 

By the time it was 11:54 pm everyone was all tired out. Isaac was about to put on his shoes when Derek stopped him.   
"Actually... Peter and I need to go visit some family for a couple days... Melissa already agreed to you staying here. We'll be back by Wednesday." He gave Isaac a pat on the shoulder as they connected eyes. Isaac saw that fire reflected in his eyes like always. The fear and anger that feeds the fire's radiance.   
"But what about clothes?"  
"Here. Catch." Peter tossed him a duffle bag with all of his stuff he needed inside. Isaac gave them a look of lost abandonment.   
"Drive safe..." Isaac whispered.  
"I will. I'll call you when we arrive. And once again when we are on our way back." Isaac nodded.   
"If you need anything call..." Derek directed. Isaac nodded once more.   
"Oh and.. in case you and Scott go anywhere... here." He handed Isaac Fifty dollars. He just stared at the money then at Derek.  
"See you in three days..." he looked like he was going to say something else, bit his lip then walked away.  
Isaac watched him drive off. 

"Hey... you okay?" Scott laid a hand on Isaac's shoulder and he flinched and tensed.  
"Oh sorry... I...I didn't mean... sorry if I scared you."   
"No it's fine.."   
"Wanna play a game?"  
"Sure..."

\-- Mon, December 26th, 7:00am --

Isaac had awoken early. He was writing at the table as he hummed.

" Seven devils all around me, Seven devils in my house. See they were there when I woke up this morning. I'll be dead before these days are done. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the next three days that Isaac Spends at the McCall house for the first time.   
> Will the Scisaac begin here? Maybe... I dont even know yet. 
> 
> I hope you're all enjoying the read. Sorry for all the angst but it's character build up. i swear. 
> 
> One last note. Did you notice the motiv and subtle hints in this chapter? A prompt to whoever figures it out first!


	7. Chapter 6 - Melody of Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is I think my longest one so far. Isaac and Scott discuss part of Isaac's past and a connection to the Local Instrument Shop, "Lynn's Instruments".   
> They also take a visit to the Cafe next door, "New Moon Cafe".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ooooo yeah.... it's been a couple months since my last post hehe... this one I hope doesn't bore you too much :/ I think the ending of the chapter goes from interesting to borderline snooze fest... well read and enjoy.

Chapter 6 - 

\-- Monday Dec. 26th, 8:15 am McCall Home --

Isaac had been awake for a few hours. He slept on the couch left there after falling asleep during a movie. He was getting hungry but since no one was awake he decided to wait. He was "doodling" again as a half-naked Scott came into the kitchen to see Isaac wide awake.   
"Hey. How long have you ... been awake for?" Pausing to yawn mid sentence he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
"Just got up." Isaac lied. Even as the young man had been awake since 6:30.   
"Well either you draw super fast, or you're lying." Scott pointed out Isaac's detailed drawing/doodle.   
"Ummmmmm...." Isaac couldn't come up with a fast enough answer.  
"So tell me. How long have you been up?" Scott had made himself and Isaac a cup of orange juice. He placed them on the table and sat down across from Isaac.   
"Since six thirty..." Isaac went back to detailing his drawing.   
"Why so early!? It's winter break! I shouldn't even be up right now!" Scott stared at Isaac dumbfounded, mouth agape.  
"I'm always up this early..."   
"Really!? Wow... wish I had that natural ability..." Scott swirled his juice in his cup.  
"Sooooo... what shall we do on our first day of sleep over?" Scott was trying to catch eye contact, but Isaac just stayed focused on his drawing. He knew he had to give some sort of answer.  
"I don't know... I've... this is my first..." Why was he telling Scott this?  
"You've never been over to someone's house?" Scott was in complete disbelief. "Like... ever!?" Scott was practically crawling over the table. Isaac finally looked up to wide milk chocolate eyes. He just thinned his lips and shook his head.

"Well, then you know what? First things first..." Scott stood up and walked back into the kitchen. Isaac decided to just let it go and close this book. He's known Scott long enough to realize the child was stubborn and relentless. Scott came back with three bags of chips and a six pack of bottled soda. He had the biggest grin plastered on his face.   
"Okay, so what movie should we watch?" Isaac found himself smiling and shaking his head. Why was that smile so contagious? 

\-----

Two movies, two full bags of chips and an entire pack of bottled soda. Scott stood up walked into the kitchen walking back out with a 6 pack of Root Beer and more chips.   
"Isn't there leftovers to eat?" Isaac brought up to attention.   
"Nah, we can have those for lunch and dinner. For now we feast like teenagers!" He lifted the bags of chips in the air and charged for the stairs. Isaac followed slowly. They reached Scott's room and Isaac hesitated.   
"Come in dude!" Isaac slowly walked in. He looks around to find clothes scattered randomly across the ground. If Isaac's room was seen like this, his father would've beat him and locked him in the freezer. He noticed a guitar leaning against the far left wall.   
"Oh yeah, sorry about the mess but... eh... It's looked worse." He shrugged then noticed where Isaac was staring.   
"Yeah that's my guitar. I bought it in seventh grade. Mom told me if I was going to buy it I had to know how to play it. Two years of guitar lessons." He swung around his bed and grabbed the guitar. Laid it across his lap and strummed. It wasn't exactly melodic and soothing to the soul. Yet not unappealing to Isaac. 

'Out of tune, like me... an instrument that doesn't look broken until you use it'

'But you can always tune it over and over again so it keeps playing beautiful melodies.'

"Oh... guess it's about time I go to the shop and get it tuned." Scott laughed nervously.  
"Shop?" Isaac looked at Scott with curiosity.  
"Yeah the music shop downtown. The owner is an older guy but he's awesome. He makes a lot of business with his teaching. The place is huge and has a room where he holds classes. He knows how to play every single instrument there. He use to be an amazing award winning player." Scott described with enthusiasm.  
"I know who you're talking about... I thought... I thought his shop closed down..." Isaac's tone low but still audible.  
"Nope he also owns the cafe right next to it and he lives in the apartments just above it with his daughter. Mary Lynn." Scott talked about it so nonchalantly.   
"What made you think it was closed?" He inquired.  
"I... my father.. he said it closed up shop.." Why was he telling Scott this again?  
"Why would he tell you that!? Sometimes the man just closes the shop for a few hours puts on a homeless outfit and just plays in the street. Others he opens the front door and plays his grand piano closest to the door to attract customers. Any tips he makes goes to Cancer research donations." Isaac's mouth dropped open slightly and he could feel the tears well up.  
"He was great friends with someone who had cancer. He described her as a woman of stunning beauty, dark blond curls that would bounce when she walked and flow with the wind, skin as delicate and white as snow, lips painted with a permanent smile, and the voice of an angel." Isaac let out a slight sob. Tears dripped and that seemed to cue the dam to open and flow.  
"Isaac? What's the matter!?"

'Mommy...!'

"Mom... that... he described my mother." He wiped his tears, "My mother died of cancer five years ago. She was a healthy woman, but despite, she was diagnosed too late with stage three brain cancer." Isaac bit back more tears and carried on,  
"It didn't matter, or at least that's how she played it out to be. She never let her smile falter, and remained bright. She walked, talked and went about her life as if the cancer wasn't there. She sang to me and Camden every single night. I was always the first to fall asleep. Then after Cam left for the military, she sang to me all night. Two months Later she collapsed while making dinner with me. I screamed for my father and we went to the hospital. She remained at the hospital ever since. They kept her, and she denied, refused to be treated for the cancer. Much to my fathers discomfort. Even when in the hospital and hooked up to machines she smiled... your mom... your mom would always come in and bring us games and snacks." Isaac let out a breathy laugh, which made Scott smile. Isaac's laugh faded and replaced with a frown.  
"I was listening to her sing while I laid on her lap. I had fallen asleep to her raspy but still soothing voice. I fell asleep a happy child but woke up forever traumatized. I heard her whisper, 'I will always love you, always smile, and make your father smile.' And next thing I know I'm waking up to machines screaming. She had passed on. And she passed with a smile on her face." Isaac stopped talking and Scott didn't know what to do. Hug him? Hand on the shoulder?

"My father was never the same man again. He became strict and demanding. And I had to argue and fight to just go to the funeral and say good bye. I hated fate that day because just before my father left for the funeral, he opened the door to a soldier..." Isaac swallowed and wiped more tears,  
"He presented my father with awards, medals, Camden's dog tags and a folded flag. The soldier expressed how good of a soldier Camden was, and how he had passed trying to save soldiers and citizens. Driving an armed military humvee with a bomb attached and drove it far enough away to not harm anyone with only one casualty. My brother. I have never seen my father cry before that day. They said they could bring his brother's ashes to the funeral. My father ordered another empty coffin. I attended the funeral much to my father's raged anger. But I... I had to say goodbye. I had to." A whimper, Isaac looked to the ceiling to fruitlessly blinking back tears as they dripped down into his side burns.   
Scott gave into his maternal instincts. He stood up and pulled Isaac into a tight hug. It wasn't a pity hug, it was full of empathy, love, and care. And he could feel scott crying into his shoulder. Isaac didn't know who needed the hug more, himself or Scott? He just decided both of them needed it. They stood there for five minutes as they both finally caught their breaths.   
"I'm... that's horrible Isaac. I... I couldn't imagine how well I would cope if I ever lost my mom." He pulled away wiping a tear.  
"Anything Isaac, absolutely anything, if you need it come ask. My mom and I won't hesitate to help you. Okay?" Scott looked Isaac straight in the eyes. Isaac didn't have to look very hard into those brown circlets to know he was telling the truth. He nodded. 

"Okay... that's enough tears for one day! Tomorrow! We go to get my guitar tuned and you get to reunite with an old friend! Okay? Cause you have no choice." Isaac just laughed at Scott's declaration. Scott smiled.  
"Okay so now back to my original plan... wanna play Mario Party?" Scott's actual plan was to play Black Ops II, but Isaac's story about his brother seemed to kill that idea with a direct head shot.

\---------

Five maps later of Mario Party 8 and Isaac winning Three to Two. Scott was getting frustrated.   
"Are you sure this is your first time playing Mario Party!? Like ever!?" Disbelief clear into his tone. Scott doesn't know that his father never bought him any gaming systems. So Isaac went with the lie that he wasn't much into video games.  
"Yes Scott. Never played before but it's not like this is hard." Isaac shook his remote mimicking shaking a soda bottle and Scott was shaking his over enthusiastically. When they were done Isaac was the overall winner of the minigame with Scott tossing his controller in the air with a noise of disbelief, then a groan followed with him tipping over and sprawling on the floor.  
"Over exaggerated defeat much?" Isaac smiled as he grabbed Scott's controller to forward through the results screen to continue the game.  
"I was so shaking faster than you!"  
"You were shaking too far apart. If you did it fast and short you would've made a bigger spray." Isaac wasn't oblivious to his own innuendo. And neither was Scott who gave Isaac a look, his lips partly open, and one eyebrow arched as the other pushed down followed by a burst of laughter.

'Even his laugh is contagious...'  
'And it's sickening to watch.'

Ultimately Isaac won the game. He beat Scott four to Three. Scott was accusing Isaac to be a liar and that he had to have been playing long before. This playful accusation was paused by a cough in Scott's doorway. Their heads turn to the door to find Mrs. McCall smiling and shaking her head.   
"Okay boys. Let mama show you how to play."

Melissa had wiped the floor with Isaac and Scott beating them on almost every map and minigame. Scott in last place with one star and ten coins, losing to the computer. His mouth was gaped wide open, jaw on the floor in pure disbelief as to how badly he lost to his mother and Isaac and even the computer on normal.  
"Okay I have to confess... I have been playing while you're at school and I'm off." She held up her hands in surrender.   
"Mom!" Scott just stared at her in embarrassment. She just giggled and hopped out of the room.  
"Okay that's enough fun for me. I'm going to go shower then go to bed." She was half out the door when Scott called out to her.  
"Mom! Can I use the car tomorrow?" She turned around hands on her hips.  
"Date?"  
"Huh? No. I'm going into town with Isaac so I can tune my guitar and reintroduce him to Gary."  
"Reintroduce? Isaac you knew Gary?" She looked at Isaac, brows furrowed and mouth shaped into a tiny 'o'.  
"Yeah... he use to be great friends with my mother." And she smiled a sad one. She remembered clearly all those years ago.  
"Okay, keys are on the rack and you must be back with it by 11." She restricted.  
"Okay. Thanks Mom!" Scott got up and hobbled over to give his mom a hug. She whispered something along with an 'I Love You'. Isaac hasn't said those words in a long time. Let alone hear them. 

Scott walked back crouched to put in a new game.  
"Okay, Stiles can never beat me at this so..." apparently Scott was needing to prove his high gamer status.  
"Okay Scott, whatever makes you feel better about yourself."  
Mario Kart Wii. Scott gave Isaac three options and showed him all three controls. Isaac said that he should practice with all three to get a feel for whichever he felt more comfortable with. 

Isaac settled on the wheel. Scott using the gamecube controler. 

Three cups later and Isaac was keeping an somewhat steady streak of first and second. Scott had a pout on his face and Isaac smirked. He never knew Scott was such a sore loser.   
Melissa swung by once more after her shower. She stated she was going to play one cup and chose the cup herself. The Special Cup

\-----

"Aaaerrrgggghhhhhhhh!!!" Scott was clawing at his face in frustration. He was in fourth place. Melissa in First place with Isaac just behind her in Second place. Melissa laughed some more clearly she had something else to confess.

"Okay so maybe I've been playing this one too.." she smiled her white toothy grin similar to that of Scott.   
"Moooomm!" His voice whiney and childish. Isaac found it cute.  
'Cute?'  
Melissa just giggled some more and declared her final and official goodnight and disappeared into her room. 

Soon enough Scott broke from his pitiful loss and into another fit of laughter. Isaac couldn't help but smile. Something happened today that Isaac wouldn't have thought could happen. 

He had fun.

They gamed well into the early morning of the next day. 

"It's.... 4:06 in the morning." He paused mid sentence to yawn, "I think we should go to sleep." Isaac nodded in agreement. He got up to go back downstairs into the living room.   
"Isaac... you don't have to sleep on the tiny couch. You can sleep in here." Scott smiled. He got up pushed Isaac onto the bed then disappeared to the left and reappeared with arms full of pillows and blankets. He then disappeared again but pulling a fluffy single mattress into the room. It was long enough to fit Isaac comfortably. Scott pushed his bed slightly to the left and fit the mattress inside the newly created space. Isaac was closest to the game system and TV. He made the bed to his liking and could feel the warm creeping feeling of sleep begin to dance long his body. He stripped into sweats and a white longsleeve shirt while Scott was in the bathroom. He walked out in only a pair of grey low hanging sweats. Isaac quickly got up to do his night routine before he stared too long at Scott's well toned body.

Isaac shut the door and turned on the water. He looked into the mirror and he could see the faint scar from when his father pitched the pitcher. The pain flashed for less than a second and his face tingled. He touched the scar lightly.

'You deserved it. It's your fault. It's your fault he died.'  
"It's my fault..."

'He wouldn't have died if you didn't run.'  
'I ran away...'  
"I ran..."

'You should've stayed!'  
"I should have stayed..." 

'It's your fault'  
'It's my fault'

"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault.It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault." as each mantra fell out of his mouth his voice became a whimper and cry.   
"It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my - "  
"Isaac?" Scott's voice and a knock at the door interrupted his mental self destruction.   
"You've been in there for a little while. Everything okay?" Isaac had stuffed his mouth with the toothbrush and began to brush. Scott opened the door and Isaac stopped brushing.  
"Oh... sorry.. you didn't respond. I got a little worried. You've been in here for 15 minutes." Scott leaned against the frame looking away from Isaac. Isaac spit and rinsed.  
"Sorry lost in thought. And I have a long night routine. Sorry..."  
"Hey it's fine. I just hope that night ritual does not involve brushing your teeth for 15 minutes..." Scott laughed nervously.  
"No. It ends with me brushing my teeth." Isaac smiled and Scott smiled back.   
Isaac had never smiled so much in one day. His face almost hurt. Scott just... Scott made him smile. 

"Okay.. well bedtime. Right?" Scott tilted his head. Yup, just like a puppy.   
"Right." Scott lead the way to his room and he flopped into his bed with a satisfied grunt into a moan. He laid there face first in his sheets for a good minute before adjusting himself.  
Isaac just sat onto the mattress and pulled the sheets up. Scott flipped his lamp switch and the room went pitch black, soon illuminated by moonlight in a gradual form. Isaac's eyes adjusted to the dark and he could see everything in the room. He curled onto his left side and hugged a pillow. He closed his eyes and he drifted off. 

He floated. Floating in thick darkness. Cradled comfortably. The darkness kept him from feeling alone. 

\-- Tues. Dec. 27th, 2011 7:15am --

Isaac turned in bed and opened his eyes. Cloudy blue connected with warm brown. He blinked once, twice. And Scott smiled. He flipped them over so Scott was on top. He felt warm lips against his chest. When did he strip his shirt? Scott kissed up slowly and trailed his lips ghostly over the pale skin. He kissed up Isaac's neck and his hands trailed lower. Fingers gently grazing his hip sending shivers through his body and a nip at his ear. A light gasp. A thumb trailing down his v line as Scott hovered above Isaac with interest and temptation. So close to touching and.....

\------

Isaac's eyes open to a barely lit room. The sun just barely peeking over the horizon. Isaac sat up in bed an arm draped over his raised knee and Isaac rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Sleep or the dream? A peek downward and an awkward realization... he turned his head to see Scott facing him. Mouth slightly open, a tiny bit of drool on the bed, and his right arm draped over the side hovering over Isaac's bed. He giggled at the sight. 

He sat and stared at Scott. It was an uncanny resemblance of a sleeping puppy.  
'Should I?' He contemplated.  
'No... he'd wake up.'  
'But what if he doesn't?'  
'And if he did you would look like a creep...'  
'Maybe....'

Isaac gave into his urge and reached forward. He touched the soft mop of hair and gently ran his fingers through the waves of hair. A content sigh left Scott along with a smile. He nuzzled into Isaac's hand and the bed. He hummed happily as Isaac gently stroked his hair.  
"So cute..." he whispered lightly and Scott stirred. He squeezed his eyes tight and Isaac quickly retracted his hand, heart beating loud and hard in his ears a slight blush he felt creep onto his face. Scott let out a groan and when Isaac noticed his eyes begin to open he dove under the sheets and faked sleep. He concentrated and focused his breathing and heart rate to slow. Years of practice from his father. He heard Scott lift himself off the bed. And he could feel Scott eye him as he faked sleep.   
"Isaac?" He ignored his name.  
"Hm..." he heard Scott scratch his head a long pause and then the bed creak. He heard Scott's feet pad away to the bathroom. Isaac took this moment to get up himself and then he heard the sound of liquid pouring into liquid. The awkward sound filled the quiet house. Isaac coughed, yawned made any light white noise to distract from the sound. He heard the toilet flush and the running of water and the brushing of teeth. 

Isaac rose from the floor mattress and took the moment to get dressed and changed. He was adjusting his shirt when Scott lazily walked back into the room and stared at Isaac. The awkward eye contact, awkward for Isaac, and the slight crook of Scott's chin to the right like a confused puppy. Silent question of, when did you wake up?   
"I heard you in the bathroom. Decided to just get dressed and uhh... do my routine after you?" Isaac offered, scratched the back of his head. Scott shrugged, content with the answer and continued to his dresser. Isaac took this moment to slip into the bathroom and start his morning routine. 

 

After both teens were ready for the day they walked downstairs.   
"So. What shall we eat for breakfast?" Scott stared at the open cupboard of various cans and boxes of cereal.   
"We could make bacon...?" Isaac offered and Scott turned and looked at him nervously before speaking.  
"Uhhh... last time I made bacon... well... it wasn't exactly edible..." he laughed nervously at the confession.  
"Okay... I could make bacon...?"  
"Good plan.. ummm... I'll do dishes while you cook?" Scott offered. Isaac shrugged and Scott opened the fridge freezer to grab a package of bacon. He handed the package to the taller male.  
"Can you find me a big bowl?"  
"What for?" Scott opened a low cupboard and grabbed a bowl to fit the package.  
"To thaw the bacon..." Isaac explained.  
"You need to thaw bacon?" Scott was interested in the fact.  
"Ummm... you don't have to but... its easier to cook and easier to peel apart from the other frozen slices."  
Scott mouthed an 'Ohh' with a nod. Isaac filled the bowl with hot water and said they needed to wait a few minutes while the heat helped thaw the bacon. They both sat down in awkward silence.

Isaac decided to voice a little offer  
"Have you... ever eaten bacon and eggs together?" Isaac gave a sheepish look towards Scott.  
" You can do that!?" Scott's pure surprise brought a playful smirk to his lips. He grabbed a smaller bowl and asked Scott to grab him the eggs. Then Scott gathered the knife and cutting board for Isaac. Isaac cut open the now thawed package of bacon.  
"Can you grab the butter and turn on the stove with the pan on it?" Scott followed the simple commands. Meanwhile Isaac chopped the bacon into bite sized slices. Each an inch and a half thick.   
"How high?" Scott had the knob on 6.   
"The max for now. I'll adjust it later." Scott adjusted the dial to 10.   
"Okay can you find me another pan but with higher walls?" Scott compiled and placed it on the stove. Isaac lifted the cutting board with the bacon and slid the bacon onto the already heated frying pan. The bacon sizzled as it landed. Scott handed Isaac a wooden spoon and Isaac began to stir around the bacon. After a few minutes and the oil began to pop, Isaac turned the dial down to five. He waited for the popping to settle down then rose the heat to 7. Scott starred in pure amusement and interest. Like a young child watching a professional sushi chef make food before their eyes. Only this was a tall Lanky Isaac, making bacon and eggs with his own flavorful zing.   
After the bacon was cooked to Isaac's liking. He then moved the hot pan over to a smaller unused stove head and grabbed the other pan placing it onto the heated stove head. After asking Scott handed Isaac another wooden spoon and scooped off a good portion of butter dropping it into the heating pan. About two minutes later the butter was melting and Isaac moved it around coating the entire bottom of the pan. He then began to crack eggs. Eight total. He began to scramble them. He lifted the bacon pan and dropped the bacon into the pan. Isaac looked over after stirring the mixture and cracked in two more eggs.   
After letting the eggs gain a light golden brown color he turned off the stove and told Scott to grab a large plate. After setting it onto the counter the plate was filled with the food. Scott decided to make some toast. Mostly so he could feel like he accomplished something in contribution to breakfast. He grabbed out the jam from one of the cupboards.   
"Oh my gosh what smells so amazing..." Melissa wandered sleepily into the kitchen.   
"Scott. Isaac. What are you two doing?" It took a moment for her eyes to focus properly.   
"Oh my gosh who cooked? And didn't burn this house!?" She noticed the freshly cooked eggs and bacon mix with a side plate of toast.  
"Isaac made the good stuff..." Scott gestured to Isaac and Melissa stared in pleasant surprise, "I just made toast.. but hey it is perfect!" He placed a hand on his heart and a hand gesturing to perfect golden brown toast with a pleasant and prideful grin and his eyes closed.  
"Good job honey," she patted her son's cheek, his face scrunched but kept his grin, "and Isaac. My gracious this looks and smells beautiful!"   
"I hope I didn't waste any ingredients. .." Isaac folded into himself. Shoulders up to his ears, head and body hunched over, hands in pockets and legs kicking the ground sheepishly. Melissa stole a bit of food and took the first bite of the meal. Her eyes closed and a pleased moan escaped her throat followed by,  
"Oh, Isaac the only thing we would be wasting is this amazing dish if we don't eat it now!" Scott hurriedly grabbed a couple plates and spoons. Isaac asked for a fork. Everyone scooped a plateful of the scrambled egg bacon mix and two slices of toast for everyone. Isaac with a spread of both butter, Melissa with both strawberry jam and Scott one of each. 

 

"This was absolutely amazing. Something completely new and different. Can you teach Scott a thing or two about not burning water?" She finished her last bite. The plate of food completely gone. Isaac content with one plate while Scott and Melissa both went for seconds.  
"Moooommm....." Scott whined at his mother's embarrassing him.   
"What? You need to learn how to cook for yourself Scott. I will not allow you to live off whoever you're with. I will admit you're getting better. With you cooking dinner every Friday night, but simple dishes can only last you so long." She crossed her arms and Scott's head hung so low he just decided to drop it on the table. He was defeated and Melissa just patted his head, a smile of victory on her face.   
Isaac knew that Scott probably won only ever so often. He found himself envious of the connection these two shared. The parent and child connection was never something he never accomplished with his father. He He was envious of their tight bond. 

'You never deserved love.'  
'We messed up everything'  
"I messed up..."

"Messed up!? What!? No you didn't Isaac!? This is you messing up!? This was perfect!" Scott heard him again. Did he have super hearing or something? How could he have possibly heard Isaac's mumbling.  
"Isaac, I mean it." He placed a gentle palm on his thigh.  
"This was much appreciated, Isaac. Now, you boys go do whatever you had planned for today. I'll clean up since you made breakfast." She began to gather the plates. She glanced up to see Isaac staring almost painfully and full of guilt. 

'How dare you let her pick up after your mess! You lazy fuck!' 

"Isaac. Go. Have fun. We all carry equal weight here. Since you and Scott made breakfast, I will happily clean up." She smiled sincerely. Isaac nodded. Scott definitely shared that beautiful sincere smile with his mother.   
They both went to the front to gather their winter gear. Isaac breaking in his new gloves, and then wrapping Scott's Scarf around his neck. It was soft warm and snug. Scott was bundled similar to Isaac minus the scarf. Scott quickly ran upstairs and came back a few seconds later with his guitar bag. He nodded at Isaac.

"MOM! WERE HEADING OUT NOW!" Scott shouted to his mom.  
"DRIVE SAFE! REMEMBER! 11 IS THE LATEST!" she called back. Scott smiled and opened the door. The icy wind slicing into his cheeks. They both reluctantly walked out into the slightly snow covered driveway. Scott unlocked the car and they both hopped in. After starting the car Scott blasted the vents. All that blew out was cold air.  
"Ahhhh common warm! Need warm!" Scott flailed at the vents. After a good two minutes of cold suffrage the Heat finally kicked in and Scott back out of the driveway and carefully accelerated. 

\-- 5 years ago - 10:33 am --

"Hey daddy..."

"What?"

"Can we go into the music shop?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because it's closed."

"Oh... can we go tomorrow?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But..."

"No Isaac. We can't go because it won't be open ever again.

"But why?"

"Because Isaac... since mommy died.. it's not the same anymore."

"But I wanna see Mr. Lynn..."

"No Isaac... no more lessons... no more music..."

"But.."

"NO MORE BUTS! ANOTHER WORD AND-"

"- and Stiles nearly broke the drumset because he was trying to be a rockstar drummer." Scott's laughter filled back into the car. Isaac had gone into a flashback. He hadn't heard what Scott was saying.   
"You okay?" Scott asked Isaac glancing at him with worried eyes.   
"Huh?" Isaac looked at Scott.  
"You looked a bit zoned out is all." He was full of concern.  
"Yeah I'm fine but shouldn't you focus on the road?" Isaac inquired.  
"Ummm... we're parked..." Scott stated as Isaac noted that they weren't moving anymore.   
"Oh... right... sorry.."  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Yeah. Let's just go yeah?" Isaac offered. Scott decided not to push the matter any further and opened his door. He opened the back and retrieved his guitar.   
As they walked across the street Scott locked the car and ran to catch up to a fast paced Isaac. When Scott caught up. Isaac seemed to be focused on the store. It hadn't really changed since he was a kid.   
"Lets go in." Scott opened the door for Isaac, who looked at Scott for a moment then walked in. If Scott was sure, he swore he could see the excitement and twitch in Isaac's fingers. That twitch wasn't caused by the snow and cold. It has been five long years since he came into this store. 

He remembers the man who taught him the piano. He said Isaac was a quick study and whispers of being a Protege to his mom. Isaac loved to play, he could basically play by muscle memory in his fingers. He felt the music he played. He had all but forgotten that feeling. With the last three years of abuse towards his hands especially, Isaac wondered if he could ever play again. That thought terrified him. 

Isaac walked in first. He looked around, various instruments of multiple sizes dawned the shelves, stands and displays. When he located a piano in the far left corner of the store Isaac was drawn immediately. He weaved his way towards the piano.   
Scott looked up from kicking snow off his shoe to see Isaac weaving around towards the back. He followed Isaac curious as to what caught his eye. When Scott finally caught up he noticed the grand piano that Isaac had drawn himself to. He was gently sliding his fingers along the key cover. Completely focused on the piano. 

Isaac sat on the seat, flipped oven the cover and stared at the pure white keys and reflective black. He took a deep breath. He flexed his fingers and closed his eyes. He tried to remember a piece that he could play.   
His fingers pressed against the keys and his mind flowed, fingers danced across the board pressing the keys with rusty grace. Scott watched in bewilderment and awe. He had no idea Isaac knew how to play.   
Gary was in the back stocking up on cases when he heard the beautiful and familiar piece. It wasn't perfect but the notes rang true. Out of practice but not unenjoyable. He walked through the door to see a tall, curly haired, pale teen playing with his eyes closed and focused. Isaac cracked open his eyes and Gary knew who he was. He had his mother's eyes. 

"Isaac...?" He said just loud enough for Isaac to stop playing and look upward. A tall, slightly tanned man with white hair cut short but long enough to comb back. He was wearing a khaki colored coat, blue, green and white flannel shirt tucked in, faded blue jeans with a brown belt, and boots. He looked fairly well for a man in his mid forties. Isaac stared at the man, aside from the grey hair he didn't look much different. Isaac on the other hand had grown basically a whole foot and a half since he last saw Gary.   
"I know those curls, those blue eyes and especially your playing. My god boy! You've grown up! Taller than me!" He moved in for a hug and as to not be disrespectful Isaac allowed the hug and hugged back. He really did miss this.   
"Hey Mr. Lynn, sorry I haven't been around..." Isaac apologized.  
"Oh jeez my boy, I don't hold grudge against you. Your father was a rotten man! What your mother saw in him I don't know, but I knew it was because of that man you never came about anymore." He patted Isaac on the shoulder. Scott noticed Isaac's fingers twitch, but was also in awestruck as to the amount of familiarity these two shared. This was two old friends reuniting. He wondered if this is how he and Stiles would look like in a few years if he and Stiles both went to separate colleges.   
"Oh, Isaac I don't mean to sound rude but... I'm glad he's out of your life." Gary said grimly. Isaac only stayed silent.   
"My boy you sure are an image of your mother. You have her eyes and her curls." Isaac sheepishly looked away at the compliment. Scott could only silently agree with Gary. Isaac had these beautiful eyes, normally a stormy blue, but at the moment they were a rich ocean blue.   
"Oh how I miss you and your mother singing with me in front of the shop. Those were the best days. And your mother's help with teaching the kids. Even your help around shop and running errands for me. " The thought of Isaac's mom, blessed him with a sad smile.  
"The voice of an angel that woman. I wonder, do you share her vocals as well as her beauty?" This made Isaac laugh a little. Scott smiled along with them. He almost felt like he was intruding.  
"Oh I'm so sorry Scott! Here I am trying to reminisce in the past with Isaac and I'm neglecting you. What do you need?" He focused his attention onto Scott.  
"Oh. I just needed my guitar tuned. But it can wait." Scott smiled.  
"Nonsense! Let's tune it up now. We're already nearby a piano!" Isaac scooched to the right side of the bench as Gary lowered himself to the now empty space. While Gary settled himself, Scott removed the guitar from his bag and  
Slung it around his shoulder.  
"Okay, you ready?" Gary asked and Scott nodded in reply. 

Isaac listened and watched as Scott adjusted his tuning pegs and picked at the appropriate string. He watched Gary press each key as Scott adjusted to match the sound.   
He watched the way Scott's brow would scrunch together in concentration and then his head cock slightly to the right as he listened to the pitch. 

'He's adorable...'  
'It's sickening!'

"Alright all set." Gary said patting his thighs. Scott smiled and nodded. That smile was infectious. Scott looked over to Isaac and his big grin was glowing. Definitely infectious.   
"Oh, I've got a lesson in five minutes, why don't you boys head over to the Cafe? I'm sure Mary would love a visit from her favorite customer." Gary practically shooed them out the store. The cafe and music store were connected on the inside so they didn't have to go back out to the cold.

The cafe was bustling. It was only 11:15 am but they seemed a bit underhanded. Dishes could be heard clanging in the back. The barista was making drinks as fast as she could. The waitress was running around trying to apologize to customers. It was a mess yet under control. 

"Scott! Oh my gosh perfect timing. I need someone for traffic control and a good distraction. You're perfect. Please please and I will give you half off on today's order!" She put her hands together pleading. Her hair was a flowing brown to her mid back up in a ponytail with one patch of hair falling to the right of her face. She was about as tall as Isaac but just two inches shy. She was in a black top and navy blue boot cut jeans covered by a black apron.  
"No problem M," Scott smiled.  
"Thank you!" She patted Scott's head and ran to help the barista. Scott walked to the stage and began setting up. He obviously knew what he was doing. Checking the mic and adjusting two, one for his guitar the other for him to speak. Some people's interest were perked and some giggled.   
"Hey everybody, I'm your entertainment for the time being. I hope you all relax and enjoy your time here." He readied his guitar and began to play. He strummed along 'Hey There Delilah'. Scott was a natural. 

"Ohhhh it's what you do to me, oh it's what you do to me." 

I heard the bell ding behind me and looked over to see a beautiful girl. Long dark brown curls that shined, a grey knitted beanie, a thin leather coat, multi colored scarf draped around her neck, navy blue skinny jeans and her features slightly red from the cold.   
"Hey Alli! Perfect timing, Scott's playing right now!" Mary shouted over the blender. 

Allison tucked her hair around her ear and looked over to Scott. Isaac looked over to Scott and he sang louder, smiled wider.   
"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend, Allison." Isaac looked back to see a blushing Allison.

"Oh your eyes, your eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Your hair, your hair falls perfectly without you trying. You're so beautiful, And I tell you everyday.  
When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing. Just The Way You Are!"

Allison smiled. And Isaac felt a tang in his heart. He spent so much time trying to please people, his father and just recently Derek and Peter, that he never focused on romantic feelings. Let alone ever hear or say those words. 

'How long has it been.. since I've even felt it?'

'Who could ever love someone like you? Broken, worthless, a fucking fag who can't do anything right!'

"...worthless and broken... I can't do anything right..." he whispered faintly barely audible.  
"What?" Allison quirked. She heard him speak but didn't quite catch what he said.  
"Huh?" Isaac looked towards her.   
"Did you say something?"  
"N-no." Allison frowned   
"I'm Allison." She smiled and held out her hand.  
"Isaac." He stated as he took her hand in a quick shake.

"Okay everybody, I'm going to take a quick little break!" Scott took off his guitar and set it on the guitar rack. He quickly paced over to Allison and Isaac. Isaac watched as Scott, not hug, embrace Allison. Something in his heart just shattered into dust. He could feel the love and desire radiating from the two as they giggled.

'Of course... adorable, handsome handsome and amazing... how stupid of me... of course he's taken... taken by someone so beautiful.'  
'Always getting your hopes up! Such Such a naive fool! Who could ever love a fuck up like you!?'  
'No one...'

"Scott... people are watching." She state with a pleasant smile. Even her smile was beautiful.  
"I missed you so much!" Scott hummed.  
"You just saw me the other night." She pulled away slightly.  
"One night too long..." he whispered, and moved in for a quick kiss. They both smiled. 

'Lucky...'  
'You don't deserve it'  
"I'll never deserve it..."

"Deserve what?" Scott stared puzzled by Isaac's random comment. Just before Isaac needed to come up with some sort of explanation the kitchen door sprang open to a blond, fair beauty. She was geared up for wither her purse slung on shoulder walking with purpose and poise.  
"Ashley wait! You can't just walk out on us now!" Mary came chasing after.  
"I can, I will and I just did! I'm done Mary, I can't stay cooped up in this town and cafe forever like you! I have a life to live. I'm sorry but I have a plane to catch." Ashley left the Cafe. The entire place was quiet.   
"Fuck! I'm short handed as it is!" She massaged in between her eyes then her temple. Allison began taking off her coat and hat and tying her hair in a pony tail.   
"Mary I'll help." Allison stated as she walked behind the counter and grabbed an apron. "Where do you want me to start?"   
"No Alli, you don't need to-" she was cut off.   
"Where do you need me?" Allison's hands were on her hips, eyes focused and determined.   
"Help me take out drinks, Scott if I can ask?"   
"Way ahead of you and Isaac is great at baking if you need help in the kitchen!" He ran back to the stage. Did Scott just volunteer Isaac for manual labor?  
"I won't make you. " She make eye contact with Isaac. He thought about it for a second.  
"Show me where to go." Isaac stood taking off his Scarf and jacket. Mary smiled and directed him to the kitchen.

\-- 1:47 pm --

It was hectic but the midday rush was over. Isaac and Allison were putting their scarves and jackets on when Mary walked over.   
"Thank you, all three of you! As a gift from the cafe choose any dessert you want." She smiled sincerely.  
"I'll take a slice of the raspberry cheese cake." Allison smiled.  
"A chocolate turtle cake! And a slice of the strawberry short cake." Scott was glowing in excitement. Isaac just shyed away.   
"And you too, Isaac. What would you like?"   
"Umm... nothing I'm good."   
"What would you like?" Mary was being adamant.   
"No really, I don't need anything." Isaac was just as stubborn.   
"Isaac, she won't stop until you get something." Allison stated, from obvious experience.   
"Seriously dude, just ask for something, she won't stop until you have something." Even Scott.   
"I don't want anything..." Isaac gave Scott a concerned look, and his eyes shifted to Allison who nodded, his eyes finally settled on Mary and she had the most smug smile. So with a sigh Isaac gave in. Maybe he'd just get something for Melissa.   
"I'll take a fudge brownie." And with a triumphant smile Mary strutted away behind the counter to gather the desserts.   
"Believe us Isaac. She won't let you leave without giving you something." Allison patted his leg. A few moments later Mary walked back and presented everyone with their requested desserts.   
"Here you go guys! Thanks again for all your help! Oh and Isaac mind if I talk to you alone for a bit?"   
"Umm.... sure." Isaac got up from his seat and followed Mary. Allison and Scott both looked at each other then at the pair walking away.

"So I was wondering... you did such a great job today and Alex said you were a great help in the kitchen! He said it's never been cleaner. He also pretty much begged me to ask, but will you consider becoming an employee here at New Moon cafe?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I know is quite the read! Haha criticism is welcome and appreciated! 
> 
> Sorry for the long wait... I do the writing on my phone so... you can only imagine the struggle of writing using a touch screen. To write lol. I am in need of a Beta Reader though and someone to sort off bug me and provide inspiration for me to keep writing :) if you're interested shoot me a message? 
> 
> Enjoy and I'll try writing up the next chapter soon! 
> 
> Thananx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the read. I'll post as often as possible when I write.
> 
> This fanfiction will focus mainly on Isaac and how much of a mental trauma Isaac goes through. It will only get worse before it gets better.


End file.
